The League Estate
by DravenMaster901
Summary: The life of Ezreal takes a large turn as he moves into the League Estate, where all champs are allowed to live as they please. After moving in he encounters action, romance and an oncoming war. will he become the man he needs to be? or will he fail when people need him the most? Rated M for violence, language, and lemons.
1. Chapter 1

The young blonde adjusted the goggles placed on his head as he stepped into his soon to be home. He looked around the vast area around him, it was odd there were forests and deserts and tundra's all so close together around him. He was of course in front of the league building, where some champs decided to stay. There were other cases like Kog'Maw and Cho'Gath, who were forced to stay with the league along with Kha'Zix and all the other void creatures. He took one last look, then turned and knocked on the door.

The man who opened the door wasn't familiar to the blonde. "Why hello there Ezreal!" The man greeted.

"Uh do I know you?" Ez asked, looking the man over suspiciously. He had small green eyes, short brown hair, and an oddly shaped nose.

"No, but I know you."

"Excuse me?"

"Oh, allow me to introduce myself!" He basically bowed to Ezreal. "I am Lorenzo, a summoner for the league, and also in charge of the living quarters."

"Oh I see, nice to meet you!" Ezreal offered his hand out to Lorenzo. He shook the hand quick and strong.

"Alright now let's get you to your room, by the way I'm not sure if you were informed but you will have a roommate."

Ezreal look questionably at Lorenzo. "Really? Who?"

"A fellow carry, his name is Draven."

_Crap anyone but Draven, that guy is so irritating. _"Oh great." Ez sighed. As he continued to follow Lorenzo up several flights of stairs until they finally reached their destination.

"So here we are room 831, some other summoners have already set up a bed and a few other things for you, so please enjoy yourself." Lorenzo rambled on as he started digging in his pockets for Ezreal's key. He handed him the key with a smile, and started down the hall towards the stairs.

As Ez opened the door he prepared himself for the worst.

"Welcome to the league of Draaaven!" Draven shouted as soon as he caught sight of Ez.

"Oh hey Draven…" Ez sighed.

"Not Draven! Draaaven!" He corrected

"I'll stick with Draven…"

"Whatever you say Bro."

Ezreal sighed. His legs felt heavy and sore he was tired, and he really wasn't in the mood to deal with someone as ignorant as Draven. Trying to ignore the pain, Ez looked around the room for his bed. On one side there was Draven's stuff, with pictures of himself all over and two of his axes above his bed. _Honestly who is so full of themself that they have a blanket with their own face on it? _Ez thought to himself. The only picture Draven had that wasn't of him was a picture of his brother Darius but Draven was of course in that picture as well.

Ez then looked at his side of room. It was bland with just a bed with white sheets and a white comforter. Next to it was a nightstand with a mannequin head on it, which he assumed was for his goggles. Ez could definitely have some time to work on his area, but for now all that was in his mind was to lie down and take a nap.

"Well I'm gonna go meet up with a couple buddies from Noxus." Draven Explained. "Draven out!" He exclaimed as he closed the door behind him.

Ez smiled happily. He could actually sleep without the tool waking him up. Ez quickly changed into more comfortable clothes, placed his goggles on the mannequin, lied down, and closed his eyes.

A knock on the door made Ez slowly wake up. He sat up and stretched his arms as wide as possible. Another knock. "Yeah, yeah I'll be there in a second!" he groaned. He slowly got up and stumbled over to the door.

When he opened the door he was amazed. The person who opened the door was Luxanna Crownguard, a general of the demacian military, and one of the best when it comes to magic. Plus Ez had to admit she was pretty easy on the eyes.

"Hey there!" she greeted. She observed Ez with her bright blue eyes. "Did I wake you up?"

"Yeah but its fine!" He assured her.

The worried look in her eyes vanished. "So I heard you moved into The League estate, and wanted to say hi!"

"Is that what you call it?" he asked, amused.

"It sure is!"

"That's cute; anyway yeah I decided to move here since I'm called into the fields of justice so often." He explained.

"That makes sense."

"So uh did you just swing by to say welcome or is there more to it?" He asked curiously

"Actually I was wondering if you wanted me to show you around, since you're new. Do you?"

"Yeah sure!" then Ez looked at what he was wearing. "Just let me change really quick." Lux nodded and Ez rushed inside to change, He quickly got into his normal outfit: Blue jeans, a golden jacket a pair of leather gloves, and he put his gauntlet in his jacket pocket just in case. He opened the door and nodded at Lux "Let's go then."

Lux lead down four sets of stairs and through a glass door. "This is the gym." She moved her hand towards the weights and workout equipment placed around the room. "It's coed so the girls are forced to watch Draven try to impress us with his workouts, it's hell I promise."

"I have to live with that tool." He pointed out.

Lux looked at him with laughter I her eyes." You LIVE with him?" She giggled. "That's gotta suck!"

"I spent less than 5 minutes with the guy and I'd already consider Cho'Gath instead." He joked. Lux giggled. "So where are we off to next?"

"Let's check out the lounges."

"Lounges? As in multiple?"

"Do you really think it'd be a good idea to put Demacians and Noxians in the same room?"

"Good point." Lux signaled with her hand to follow her down the stairs again. This time, fortunately it was only one set of them. When they got to this floor all Ez saw were a bunch of decently sized rooms. Each of them had signs next to them like "Non-Demacian" or "Non-Noxian" and other things like that. _Good way to avoid your enemy's I guess_. Ez thought. Luz grabbed Ez's hand and led him towards one of the rooms.

"You're from Piltover right?" Lux asked. Ez nodded. "Then you shouldn't have a problem with Demacians." She said as she continued to lead him into a room. The room was labeled "Demacia or Friends of Demacia" _these signs are pretty generic _Ez thought. As he entered the room he saw a few recognizable Demacians, such as Lux's brother Garen. Who was curious when he caught sight of Ez with his hand in his sister's.

"Who is this Lux? He looks familiar." Garen asked.

"Garen this is Ezreal, I'm sure you've met." Lux explained.

"Ah yes!" Garen exclaimed as his confused face vanished. "You're a Carry are you not?"

"I am" Ez replied.

"Come please, take a seat!" Garen offered. Ezreal nodded and sat down on a couch. "So what are you two up to?" Garen asked.

"I was just showing him around." Lux explained as she sat down next to Ez. Garen nodded.

"So then Ezreal I'll take it you're new?"

"Yes I am actually." Ez answered. But then Ez became puzzled. "Wait if both of you are here then who's leading the Demacian army?"

"The Estate, as lux calls it has a portal that leads from here to Demacia, they also have one to get to Noxus."

"Isn't that dangerous?"

"Not at all you have to be a citizen of wherever you're going."

"That seems smart."

"Indeed." Garen nodded then got up to get a drink. As he left the room Lux turned to Ez.

"Hey Ez?" She asked.

Ezreal turned to her. "Yeah what is it?"

"I have some questions about Piltover." She explained.

"Hold on." He looked at his watch **6:13. **How about we go get something to eat and you can ask me then?"

Lux nodded. "Alright let's go then." She agreed. They both got up and headed downstairs.

As they walked out the door Ez realized something. "Hey Lux, where exactly can we eat out here?" Ez asked. Lux pointed towards the field.

"There's a town not far that way." She offered. Ezreal nodded in agreement and let Lux lead the way.

Lux was right the city of Morgien wasn't far from the "Estate" and not far from the city entrance was a nice little restaurant called "The Gorjino Café". As the two walked inside the restaurant they picked out a booth.

"So about Piltover." She said questionably. Ez nodded. "Alright then first question; what're the people like?" She asked with a look of pure curiosity spread across her face.

Ez smirked at this. "Well there are a lot of yordles because of that damn academy."

"What's wrong with yordles?" She questioned.

"Not much it's just they're so odd to me. They're too damn tiny."

"Yeah you got me there." She agreed. "Ok next question…."

Lux kept asking questions about Piltover for the entire hour they were at the restaurant. Ez couldn't help but observe how pretty she was. From her blonde hair, to her big blue eyes, her smile, and her laugh was just so adorable. She was almost perfect, but then again he had only just met her. After a while they had to make their way out of the restaurant.

"So that was fun, thanks for all the info Ez." Lux said with a smile as they started walking towards the Estate.

"You're quite welcome Lux." He replied, also with a smile. He was so happy that he actually got a chance to hang out with someone again. He'd always been too busy exploring to try to make friends, especially someone like Lux. Then a sudden realization came to Ez. "Hey Lux, are we even going the right way?"

She turned towards him and giggled. "You're the one who's always saying who needs a map right? You tell me." She joked with amusement in her eyes. "Of course we are, you probably just can't tell because it's dark." She paused. "Wait I can help with that!" she pulled a wand from her pocket and shot a ball of light in the air. Then both of them froze in shock.

They were surrounded.


	2. Chapter 2

Ez didn't know what to do. One second he was walking back to the estate with lux, and the next he surrounded by 13 maybe 14 soldiers. _Wait a second. _Ez thought. _Are they Noxian? _ It didn't matter who they were they were hostile and needed to be stopped.

"Noxians? Why are you here?" Lux demanded.

One of the bigger soldiers stepped forward "Why for you of course." He said as he reached for Lux's arm. She tried to pull away but the man was to strong, Ez rushed at the man and tried to make him lose his grip. His efforts were useless, and they were running out of time. _The gauntlet _Ez thought. He reached into his coat to reveal his shining blue gauntlet. He slapped it on and aimed at the brute. As Ez shot the man with a blue bolt tow more men rushed forward toward him. Ezreal quickly teleported behind them and shot a wide shot in their direction, toppling them over. Ez looked to his right and quickly realized there were more men going for Lux. With 5 guys all attempting to take her Ezreal had one opportunity.

"DUCK!" Ez shouted at Lux. She quickly lowered her head and before the soldiers had time to react Ez quickly charged his gauntlet and sent a massive energy blast at all 5 of them, sending them flying. Another soldier jumped onto Ezreal's back. Ez struggled under his weight and couldn't shake him off. The man forced him to the ground with a thud. He wrapped his hands tightly around Ez's throat squeezing as hard as he could. The pressure in his throat was overwhelmingly painful as he struggled in an attempt to escape the man's grip. As everything around him started fading he went for his attacker's eyes in one last desperate attempt at life. Then suddenly there was one bright flash of light. Followed by pure darkness.

"Ez!" "Ez please wake up!" "Ez!" "Talk to me!" "Please come back!" As the light came back to Ezreal's eyes he felt what seemed like water drops against his cheeks. He opened his eyes he saw Lux with tear-filled eyes crying over him. She noticed his eyes open and was filled with relief. "Ez! You're okay!" she hugged him tightly overjoyed that he wasn't dead.

"What happened?" Ez asked, slightly confused. Lux looked at him with her beautiful blue eyes reading them the best he could. "We were attacked right?" As Lux nodded Ez sat up to investigate the scene around him. Noxian soldiers were scattered around him; some were dead, others unconscious. Ez nearly jumped as Lux quickly began to hug him tightly again.

"You saved my life twice last night…" She whispered into his neck. "Thank you so much." Lux then sat up and stared into his eyes with a smile. He started back into her eyes the same way, and they stayed like this for what seemed like hours. Ez was taken by surprise as Lux broke the gaze and pressed her soft lips against his. "Thank you…" she whispered against his lips. Knowing it had to end eventually they slowly broke off the kiss and stood up.

"Don't mention it." He replied with a grin. As Ez began to walk he felt the pain in his throat come back. "This is gonna bruise so bad." He complained. Lux grabbed his arm to comfort him. "And what was up with those Noxians? I thought the war between Demacia and Noxus was over."

Lux looked at him with a worried face. "I thought so too."

As Ez and Lux entered the estate Ez got some strange and confused looks from fellow champions and a few summoners as well. _Great it's already bruising _Ez thought. _That's just perfect. _

"We need to find my brother." Lux stated. "He might want to know what's going on."

"Yeah, let's go find him." Ez agreed. They walked hand-in-hand to Garen's room, and knocked on the door. The door swung open and Garen was in the doorway looking curious.

"Hey Lux, Ez." He started. "What are you guys doing here?" Garen looked them over. "And what happened to you?"

"Brother I will explain everything, but we need to come in, please." Lux stated. Garen nodded and signaled for them to get inside.

As they entered Garen's room Lux started to explain what happened within the last few hours.

"Noxian soldiers?" Garen seemed just as confused as they were. "What would Noxian soldiers be doing here?"

"That's what we're trying to figure out." Ez pointed out. "I thought only champs and summoners were allowed here."

"And you're right about that. But I would never put pass noxus to break a rule like that." Garen said, half to himself. "We might need to inform Jarvan of this…"

Lux nodded her agreement. "He and his father will have to decide what to do."

"We need to go to Demacia at once." Garen ordered.

"But I'm not a citizen, how will I go?" Ez asked.

Garen thought hard about this. "Just follow me." He ordered. The three began walking towards the stairs and headed for the portal room. As they approached the portals a large man stopped them. "Hello there" Garen greeted. "We're needed in Demacia please let us through."

The man looked at Ezreal. "He isn't Demacian." The man said suspiciously. "What is he doing here?"

"He needs to come with us." Garen insisted. But the man still looked unconvinced. "I am the might of Demacia Garen Crownguard, and this is my sister Luxanna we are both generals of Demacia I assure you we can be trusted." The man looked them over one last time, and stepped aside. "Thank you." Garen nodded and then proceeded towards the portal. Ez and lux followed close behind.

"I've never been through a portal." Lux whispered as she grabbed onto Ez's arm. "I wonder what it's like." Her curiosity amused Ezreal. She looked so adorable as her mind shifted through each and every possibility of what the portal might be like. She looked up at him. "Have you ever been in one?"

They stopped in front of the portal and watched as Garen hesitated before slowly walking through the glowing blue vortex. "No I haven't." Ez admitted. "Should be fun, I'm always one for exploring though." He looked back at her. "Wanna go together?" Lux nodded. "Okay on three. 1, 2…" They braced themselves. "Three!" They both ran into the blue swirling light, and for a while. That's all they saw.

Swirling blue light was all Ez could see. He couldn't even see Lux, which made him panic. Then the swirls stopped, and the blue started to fade. Eventually the swirls stopped, and the blue started to fade. Eventually Ez found himself on the ground next to Lux and surrounded by the city of Demacia.

**Author's Notes**

_This chapter was pretty fun to write I must say; action isn't my strongest element to write about but it was fun to try it out. Tell me what you guys think with reviews if you like it please follow it and maybe even favorite? Anyway the next chapter will come really soon I have a lot of time to write since I'm on vacation. Well I'll see you guys! " Draaven out!"_


	3. Chapter 3

Demacia was a beautiful city, perfectly designed buildings, a beautiful sky above it, and perfectly normal looking people… who were now staring in awe at the three people who appeared in front of them from seemingly nowhere. Ez looked up at them with an awkward expression. "Uh hi there." He said with a little wave.

He heard a giggle from behind him. He turned to see Lux looking at him with amusement in her eyes. "You're too cute." She giggled. She then stood up, along with her brother. She turned to the people around her. "People of Demacia we have returned to have a discussion with Prince Jarvan. Please return too what you were originally doing." She then waited as the people slowly returned to their day. She then turned to Ez and giggled again, mimicking his little wave to mock him.

Ez smiled wide. "Yeah, yeah I'm an idiot." He admitted.

"What I'd like to know." Garen started. "Is why you two are flirting with all that's happening?"

"Calm down Brother. It's good to try to keep a positive attitude." Lux pointed out. Garen sighed loudly.

"You and your positive attitude." He then signaled for Ezreal and Lux to follow him. They all began heading towards the Demacian palace. As they walked Ez observed everything about the city-state of Demacia. Bright colors were everywhere, the complete opposite of Noxus. Lux grabbed his hand at hey got a little closer to the palace. They looked at each other =, and it only took Ez a second to read her expression.

"Lux, what's wrong?" he asked with pure concern in his voice.

"I'm just really worried about what might happen." She pushed closer against him. "I know from experience that war isn't all that great." She looked up at him. "I really hope it doesn't get bad."

Ez looked deep into her eyes. "No matter what happens I'll protect you." He promised. He hugged her tightly and pressed his lips against hers in an attempt to comfort her.

"Ehem." Garen grunted loudly. They quickly separated their lips and looked awkwardly at Garen. "We're here." He informed them as he stepped into the palace. Ez and Lux shared one last look of slight amusement. Then followed Garen into the palace and through the halls.

They eventually found their way to Jarvan's door. Garen knocked and almost immediately the door swung open to reveal Jarvan. "Garen, Lux how are you!" he welcomed. He turned to look over Ezreal. "And who might this be?"

"This is Ezreal, he's from Piltover." Lux answered.

"Ah yes! I've heard of you, you're a carry correct?"

"Yes I am sir."

"And one of the best, as I've heard."

"That means a lot coming from you sir."

"Drop the sir crap. Just call me Jarvan, any friend of Garen and Lux is a friend of mine." He shook hands with Jarvan. "So what are you three here for anyway?"

"We need to talk about something that happened. Noxians attacked Ezreal and Lux." Garen replied.

Surprisingly Jarvan wasn't that shocked. "I thought you two looked a little bruised up." He observed. Ezreal realized he was right. Lux has bruises on her arms and shoulders, and Ez had bruises on his neck and face. "But Noxians? I thought we made peace, what did they want?"

"They wanted Lux." Ez answered. "They were all going for her and trying to take her away, but I stopped them and saved her."

"And then I saved his sorry ass." Lux giggled.

"Good job then, both of you." Jarvan said with a slight tint of amusement in his eyes. "Now come in we need to discuss why they might be after Luxanna." They all went inside and Jarvan signaled towards a couch a chair. Ez sat down on the couch with Lux close to him and Garen sat down in the chair. Jarvan sat down in his own chair and looked towards Lux. "Lux since you're the target I think it'd be safe if you had guards near you at all times."

Lux shook her head. "I'll be fine with Ez protecting me, I don't need any guards."

Jarvan nodded. "If that's what you wish, then so be it." He turned to Ezreal. "I'm going to entrust you with protecting Luxanna. Do not disappoint me and especially don't disappoint Garen. "

Ezreal nodded and looked at Garen. He was giving him a suspicious look; it seemed Ez had not yet earned his complete trust. "I will protect her with my life." Garen gave him a small nod. He felt Lux hug him tight from the side as she came closer to him. "I promise."

"Well now that that's settled there is one question that comes to mind." Jarvan Proceeded. "How could they have planned this? Aren't all of the Noxian officials at the estate? How could they have gotten control of their soldiers?"

Jarvan had a point even Swain was staying at the estate now. There were the portals but according to Lux no one ever used them. Then he remembered something Draven said.

"Wait a second." Ez started. "I'm roommates with Draven, and he said he was going to go meet up with some buddies from Noxus. I didn't think much of it because I was half asleep but maybe that has something to do with it."

"Interesting." Jarvan said quietly. He looked up at Ezreal. "I have a small favor to ask of you."

"Okay what is it?"

"I need you to capture Draven; so we can get any info we need out of him." Jarvan's face was completely serious.

"You're asking me to beat up that jackass?" Ez stared In awe at him. "Hell yeah I will!"

Jarvan seemed amused. "Alright then." He looked up at the clock above his fireplace. "Then you two should go and get to it." He pointed at Lux and Ez. "And you Garen please stay we haven't talked in a while." Garen nodded as Lux and Ez got up headed for door, saying their goodbyes.

Hand in hand they headed for the palace's portal to the estate to go find Draven.

**Author's notes**

_This one was more of a buildup and informational type chapter. The next one will have more action and lots of Draaaven. Please give a review and maybe even follow/favorite? Anyway see you guys in the next chapter. _


	4. Chapter 4

The portal sent them through the demacian portal at the estate. Unlike the first one that just plopped them in the middle of Demacia. As Ez and Lux finally made it all the way through the portal they looked at each other with courage and motivation in their eyes.

"Let's go find Draven." Ez ordered. Lux nodded and grabbed Ez's hand as he began to make his way to room 831, where he would surely find Draven. As he went up the last set of stairs he realized something. Draven may be a total tool. But he was a pretty skilled champion. This fight might be tough even with the help of Lux. Still no matter what the cost he had to capture Draven. Jarvan was depending on him.

He took his key out of his pocket and inserted it into the keyhole. As he opened the door he saw the shine of light from an item speeding towards him. He tried to move out of the way but his shoulder was cut by whatever was thrown at him. He looked at the wall to see one of Draven's spinning axes stuck in it. He looked into the room; but it was too dark to see.

"DRAAAVEN!" Draven shouted from inside of the darkness as another axe zipped past, this time hitting no one. Lux quickly took out her wand and shot light into the room. When the darkness had evaporated from presence Draven's face was full of panic. He stared Ez in the eyes. "Draven's making an exit!" he shouted as he jumped through the window. Ez and Lux shared a look of shock. Then rushed over towards the window. As Ez looked out the window Draven was unseen. He wasn't on the ground or hanging from a window or anything he was gone. Just gone.

"Son of a bitch!" Lux angrily shouted. "He fucking got away!" As Ez got closer to comfort her; he heard a voice.

"I have the best job!"

DRAVEN. Ezreal and Lux both shot up at the voice. Ez turned to Lux and kissed her forehead. "I'll be back." He promised as he jumped out the window. "Don't wait up!" he shouted towards her. As he fell Ez scanned the area for Draven. THERE Draven was running away from the estate and towards the forest region. Ez teleported as close to him as possible. Draven looked back from the noise and was nearly frozen in shock at the sight of Ezreal. Ez shot at Draven's feet with his gauntlet. Eventually Draven lost his balance flew forward and hit the ground with a hard _thud._

Ezreal rushed over to Draven, who quickly attempted to get up before Ez tackled him back to the ground. Ez struggled to pin Draven down but Draven was strong and his resistance was effective. A strong head-butt was all it took for Draven to get Ez off of him. He pushed Ez off of him and began to sprint away fast as he could. Ez sat up and started shooting in his direction although the aching in his head caused him to miss every shot.

"Dammit…" Ez whispered as he watched his opponent escape him. Draven was just moments from freedom when a flag landed in front of him, stopping him in his tracks. Out of nowhere Jarvan appeared with Garen close behind. Draven panicked and started running towards Ezreal. Ez saw his opportunity and rolled over, tripping Draven in the process. As Draven fell once again Garen rushed over and pinned him to the ground. "We got him." Ez said gladly. As he stood up a scream could be heard from the estate. "LUX!" Ezreal shouted as he began to sprint back to the estate. _How could I be so stupid?_ Ez thought. _Leaving her alone like that, I'm such an idiot! _Ez kept running as fast as possible to the spot where he left her. When he arrived he found the red haired assassin Katarina holding a knife to Lux's throat.

"Watch yourself pretty boy." Kat warned. "One false move and your girlfriend here is dead."

"Ez…" Lux coughed.

Ezreal was enraged. "Let her go!" He shouted. "I'll kill you!" At that last comment Katarina tightened her grip on Lux.

"Wanna take that back?"

"What do you want with her anyway?" Ez demanded.

"And why would I tell you that?"

"Because we have Draven."

Katarina laughed. "Draven? You think I care about Draven?"

"He _**is**_ Darius's brother after all."

After that was said Katarina froze in thought. "You make a good point blondie." But her grip on Lux was never released.

"Then let her go!"

"Let me think about it for a second." She smirked. Ez couldn't contain his anger any longer. Without thinking; he teleported next to Kat and Lux, and pushed Kat away from Lux. "That was a good move." She observed. Kat jumped on top of Ez and pinned him down and press her lips to his ear. "Why don't you show me some more moves?" she whispered seductively. Kat was lifted from Ez and thrown against a wall.

"Touch him again bitch. I fucking dare you." She threatened furiously. Katarina grinned.

"Come on little girl." She dared. Lux punched Kat straight in the face. Blood leaked from Kat's nose as she pushed Lux off of her and charged. Kat took out a dagger and slashed at Lux, cutting her shoulder open as Lux let put a cry of pain/. Lux kicked Kat in the kneecap, causing her to fall on her knees. Lux then kneed Kat in the face as hard as she could. Kat fell to the ground, dropping her dagger next to her. Lux picked up the dagger and attempted to pin Kat to the ground, but Kat was stronger and quickly changed the circumstances. Kat now had Lux pinned and ripped the dagger back out of Lux's hand; pointing it towards her throat nearly pushing it through.

"LUX!" Ez shouted in panic. Kat looked in his direction, distracted by his panic. Kat grinned as Ez silently charged his gauntlet.

"It's all over for her pretty boy." She grinned, pulling back her arm preparing to strike.

"GET OFF OF HER!" Ez shouted as he released a massive blast of energy towards Kat, sending her flying through the wall behind her and out of sight. Ez rushed to lux, hugging her tightly. "I'm so glad you're okay." He whispered against her neck as she hugged him back. "I'm so sorry." He put a hand to her face and kissed her softly. "I'll never leave you again." He whispered against her Lips. He leaned pulled away from her and stared into her eyes. "I was such an idiot." She pulled him towards her and kissed him.

"It doesn't matter anymore Ez." She smiled and buried her face into his chest. "Don't beat yourself up about it. I'm fine really." She looked up at him and into his eyes. Ez felt overwhelmed by the affection in her big blue eyes.

"What happened in here?" Garen demanded as he rushed into the room with Jarvan and a summoner his side. He looked over to the young couple across the room. "Are you guys alright?"

Lux looked towards her brother. "Yeah we're alright." She assured him. Garen rushed towards them and pinned Ezreal to the wall.

"You're gonna pay for abandoning Lux!" Garen threatened "I'll kill you!" Garen pushed Ez harder against the wall and pulled back his fist.

"Garen no!" Lux screamed at her brother. Garen stopped his fist right next to Ez's face. "It's not his fault. He did what he had to do!" Garen looked at his sister. "He came back and saved me Garen! Hasn't he proven himself enough?" Garen turned and looked Ezreal dead in the eye.

"I guess he has, hasn't he?" Garen said half to himself. He set Ezreal down slowly. "But so help me if she gets hurt under your protection." He began. "I will lock you in a room with Cho'Gath and Kog'Maw for eternity." Ezreal let out a nervous gulp as Garen walked towards the summoner. Ez turned as Lux quickly made her way towards him. He pulled her into an embrace and kissed her forehead.

"Let's get out of here." She whispered into his chest. She looked into his eyes.

"Okay." He agreed with a smile.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Hey guys I'm just gonna let you know this chapter is pretty much all romance so prepare yourselves.**_

_**-Dravensmaster**_

Ezreal and Lux left Jarvan and Garen to deal with Draven and the disappearance of Katarina and went to escape from the world for a while. From the stress. From the possible upcoming war. From everything except each other. They quickly made their way to lobby and nearly out the door when they were stopped by a friend of Lux.

"Hey Lux." Sivir greeted. She observed how close Lux and Ez were pressed together. "And who's this? Your boyfriend?" Sivir looked Ez up and down. "He's pretty cute."

Lux noticed how Ez smiled at this comment. This just made her press closer and grab his arm tighter. "Yes." She replied. "Yes he is. His name is Ezreal."

_Wow. _Ez thought to himself. _That's the first time she's called me that. _This just made him smile even more.

"Oh I know you!" Sivir confessed. "You're a damn good carry might I say."

"Thanks!" He looked down at Lux, who seemed a little annoyed. _She seems pretty jealous. _He observed.

"Well Sivir we better go, we have some stuff to do!" Lux said, trying to get Sivir to leave. Sivir nodded and waved as she walked away.

"Were you threatened by her?" Ez asked as they walked out the door.

"Why would I not?"

Ezreal stopped and looked deep into her eyes. "Because you're the most amazing girl in the world." He whispered softly. "And there is no one I'd rather be with than you." Lux's eyes brightened up. She pressed her lips against his passionately. Neither of them wanted to break the kiss, but they had to eventually.

As their lips separated Lux buried her head in his chest as he held her tightly. "I'm so glad I found you." She whispered into his chest. They stayed like that for a few moments before Lux looked up at him. "Follow me." She offered as she grabbed his hand and led him towards the forest part of the region. They kept walking through the forest until they found themselves next to a small lake.

Ez embraced her tightly as they stared at the water, shining against the sunset. Ez lifted her chin and kissed her softly. Lux eventually pulled away from Ez and sat down at the edge of the water. "Care to join me Ez?" Ez walked over and sat next to her and felt her lean on him. They both removed their shoes and dipped their feet in the water as Lux placed her head on Ez's shoulder. "I used to come here all the time when first joined the league."

"So you joined the league before they had the portals?"

"Well yeah, I mean I had Garen to take care of the military and I was requested quite often."

"Good point."

"Anyway I used to love this place it was always so beautiful and peaceful." She looked up at him. "It's better when someone else is with you though." She smiled at him. "Especially if it's you Ez."

Ez leaned in and kissed her as he held her tightly.

"You know there is one question I never asked you." She murmured against his lips. He leaned back and looked into her eyes.

"What is it?"

"How many relationships have you been in?"

"What?"

"Come on Ez" she pleaded. "I want to know more about you." Her smile made his heart melt.

"Alright, Alright." Ez thought hard about her question. He never really had any friends, let alone girlfriends. Until Lux that is, she had been his first real friend as far as he could remember. "Honestly." He started. "I don't think I have." He confessed. He pressed his lips to hers once again. "But I have you now; so none of that matter." She pressed against him. "Alright your turn." He thought for a good question. "Who was your first kiss?"

She looked deep into his eyes. "You." She smiled.

"Really?" Ez was shocked even he had kissed a girl or two at parties. Of course none of them meant anything to him like Lux did. "_You_ haven't had your first kiss until you met me?"

She turned away. "You don't have to rub it in." He touched her check and turned her head so that she was looking at him.

"I'm not rubbing it in." He smiled. "It's just you're the most beautiful girl I've ever seen." He confessed. "It's just a little surprising, that's all." Her eyes lit up and tears started to fill them. She buried her head into his chest.

"Ez I…" She began. "I…" she wiped the tears away and looked into his eyes. "I love you." And there it was. Lux had said the three words that made Ezreal's heart skip a beat. He smiled as he saw the love in her eyes.

"I love you too Lux." He held her close and both of them wanted to stay that way forever.

"Jarvan we found more Noxians near demacian camps." A soldier reported to the prince. "They're getting closer every day." Jarvan looked out the window. "I'm afraid they'll attack soon."

"I'm afraid you're right." Garen busted into the room with panic on his face. "What is it Garen?"

"It's something Draven told us!" His eyes were full of disbelief. "I know why they're after Lux sir!"

"Well." Jarvan stared at him. "Out with it then!"

"Lux is…" Garen looked up. "Lux is some sort of key to a weapon the Noxians have found…" Tears began to well up in his eyes. "If they use her… she'll die!"

Jarvan turned away from Garen and looked through the window at the demacian skyline. "And so it begins…"

Ezreal swam towards Lux and covered her with kisses. "I told you it'd be nice to get in." Lux smirked. Ez kissed up and down her neck making her blush a deep red. "Ez…" She moaned. Ez kissed her passionately, his tongue poked at her lips asking permission to enter her mouth. She allowed it and slipped her tongue into his mouth as well. Their hands began to explore each other's bodies out of lust and curiosity. They began tugging at each other's clothes, unable to control themselves.

Lux wrapped her legs around Ez's waist and continued to kiss him. Ez pushed her up against the wall of the lake. Lux moaned into Ez's mouth, hearing this made Ez want her even more. Her breasts pressed against his chest, making them both blush. "Ez…" Ez pushed harder against her making her moan again. "Ez I'm ready." She whispered into his lips. They began removing each other's clothes, and throwing them out of the lake.

For the rest of the night their moans and passion filled the forest around them.

_**Okay, okay I know it wasn't really a lemon. It didn't feel right to make a lemon yet, but towards the end I will write a chapter just for a lemon I promise! Please follow/review and even favorite if you liked it that much! Xoxo - DravensMaster**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Alright so I've decided that since last chapter was almost entirely romance between Lux and Ez (best ship ever by the way) I would dive into the plot for a while. There will still be romance though don't worry! Xoxo –Dravenmaster (Yes I changed my name from Dravensmaster to Dravenmaster) anyway enjoy the chapter! 33 oh and I forgot to mention why there aren't any league matches yet. The league decided to give all champions a 3 month break. But there might be a game by the end of this fanfic.**_

As Ez woke up he felt warmth next to him. He looked over to his beautiful girlfriend; Luxanna but she preferred Lux. It took him a second to realize they were both completely nude, which surprised him at first. Then last night started to come back to him in a flash. The water, the sunset, the words they shared, and the passion they had shared. He looked around him and saw only dark walls. _Oh yeah. _He thought. _We came into this cave to sleep… along with other things. _He looked back to Lux, who was looking as perfect as ever with her adorable face her long blonde hair and now that he finally got a good look her body was perfect as well. Her breasts were the perfect size and so was her ass. He then felt like a bit of a douche for that thought, but it didn't matter. He leaned in and kissed her forehead, causing her to groan.

Lux lifted her head up with sleepiness seemingly weighing her down. "Hey Ez, good morning." She smiled weakly. She looked at him again and had a reaction similar to Ezreal's then after realizing what happened she giggled a bit. "Last night was pretty fun wasn't it?" She grinned mischievously. Ez chuckled.

"Yeah it really was." He leaned in and kissed her softly. "Really fun." He grinned at her, then looked around. "Although we should probably put our clothes back on."

"Oh you're no fun." She complained while crawling on top of him. "Are you sure you don't want to go again? She whispered seductively into his ears, kissing his neck.

"Alright you win." He pulled her into a passionate kiss as they repeated last night's events.

**In the Demacian dungeons.**

"Alright Draven spit it out!" Garen shouted as he punched the arrogant tool across the face. Draven turned his head and spit blood into Garen's face.

"Draven doesn't-" Draven was cut off by Garen's face slamming into his gut.

"**Not what I meant you ignorant fuck!" **

Draven just let out a chuckle. "Why would I tell you what the weapon does?" He questioned. "What's the fun in that? The only reason I told you about Lux is because your pathetic army can't protect her!"

Another cough of blood as Garen slammed his fist back into Draven's gut. "**Shut the fuck up!" **He looked towards his men that were with him. "Stretch him out to the point where he can barely breathe." He ordered. The men nodded and pulled on a lever, causing the ropes around Draven's arms and legs to be pulled back. Draven let out a cry of pain, it felt like he was being ripped in half.

"Draaaven…" He groaned.

"Alright boys leave him here. Maybe tomorrow he'll be more cooperative." Garen signaled for them to leave him as he left the room. After they left Draven sat in silence for hours before a thought occurred to him. _Wait a second. If the rope is pulled back it's probably not as strong. _Draven tugged hard at thethinned out rope. He felt it very slightly loosen with every tug. He pulled as hard as he could on the ropes one last time. _Snap _the rope on his right arm broke completely. He quickly ripped the other three ropes and jumped off the table.

He looked at his axes on the counter a few feet away. "Looks like Draven's making an exit." He grinned as he picked up his spinning axes. "In styyyle." He put them on his back and crouched low to the ground so he wouldn't be heard. He peaked around the corner to see a guard pacing back and forth in a hallway. Draven aimed his axe carefully and threw it with all his might. It landed perfectly between the guard's shoulder-blades. "Man I'm good." He grinned as he ran to take his axe out of the man's spine. After placing his axes back on his back he looked around for an exit. _There! _A window was a few feet away across the hall.

**The Estate (area)**

Ez pulled Lux close to him as they walked back towards the estate. He wanted it to be like this forever; simple, easy, and fun but he knew there was something big going on. Something much bigger than he'd ever expected. He just didn't know quite what it was. Lux squeezed his arm tightly as he kissed her forehead. "I wonder how things went with Draven." He murmured into her skin.

She looked up at him with her big blue eyes. "I hope it went well." she paused. "I don't want them trying to catch me anymore."

"Me neither."

The couple kept making their way towards the estate until they caught sight of Garen rushing towards them. "Ah there you are!" Garen huffed as he caught his breathe. "Where were you two?" They both blushed.

"Just you know, wandering the forest." Lux responded turning to Ez. "Catching some snakes." Ezreal chuckled. That was one of the worst jokes he had ever heard, but it was somehow still funny. Garen raised an eyebrow at them.

"Whatever you say." He looked at Lux. "Lux we figured out why they're after you. You're some kind of key to a weapon the Noxians have found. If they use you for it though you'll… you'll die." Ezreal looked from Lux to her brother in disbelief. He noticed tears welling up in Lux's eyes. He embraced her comfortingly trying to calm her. She began to cry into his shoulder as he stroked her hair.

"Lux it's all gonna be okay." Ez promised. "I'll protect you no matter what happens." She looked up at him. "I'll never let them take you away from me." He kissed her on the forehead.

"Actually Ez." Garen started. "You can protect her still, but since she's so important for the Noxians to have she will have a few guards with her at all times."

Lux stared at her brother. "Alright." She agreed. "I won't be going out much then."

"We have people looking for the weapon or where it might be." He looked towards the estate. "You two must stay in Demacia until we find the weapon." They both nodded their agreement. "Now come on let's get to Demacia."

**Noxus.**

Katarina walked into the office of Swain with curiosity in her mind. What would Swain want with her? Another chance to catch Lux again? It'd be nice to see that cute boyfriend of hers again. She closed the door behind her and walked up to Swain's desk. "What is it boss?" She practically demanded.

Swain looked up at his red-haired assassin. "I need you to kill Garen Crownguard." He answered calmly. Katarina's eyes lit up at this request. Garen? The might of Demacia? This would be very fun.

"Swain." She looked right at him. "I'd be honored sir."

"Well then." He looked back at the papers on his desk. "Go and do your job." Katarina bowed and walked out of the room with a large grin.

**Demacia**

Ez opened his eyes sleepily as he found himself on the couch next to Lux. She was wrapped in his arms wearing an adorable smile as she slept. He leaned in and began to kiss her neck. She moaned silently as she woke as well. "Ez…" She groaned. She looked up at him. "Hey there." She smiled at him. Her smile made his heart melt as she leaned up and kissed him softly. Then got on top of him continuing to kiss him. A small 'Ehem' came from not far away. Lux broke the kiss and looked over to the guards near her door. "Ugh having these guards around is no fun." She looked down at Ez with a pouty face.

He smiled at her. "You're so damn adorable." He kissed her again and then got up to stretch the sleepiness away. He threw his arms up to stretch as Lux got up as well; hugging him tightly from the side. He put his arms down placing one around Lux's shoulder and walked towards the guards. "We're gonna go for a walk." He told them as him and Lux walked out of her room and toward the door to the outer castle. (They were staying at Jarvan's palace.) As they began walking Lux rested her head on his shoulder.

"I wish we could just go back in time before this whole thing started and just enjoy the peace." She murmured. "I hate times of war." Ez kissed her head again.

"Don't worry." He assured her. "It'll all be over soon."

**Outside of Demacia. **

Draven kept running out of Demacia. He knew of a secret Noxian camp outside of Demacia that he could go to. Maybe his brother Darius was there or someone else he was familiar with. He could now see the camp only a few yards away now. As he was nearing the camp he was suddenly crashed into from the side.

"**How'd you find us Demacian?**" a familiar voice shouted in his ear. His attacker flipped him over and pinned him. "Oh Draven it's you." His attacker was Darius. "How are you brother? Katarina told us you'd been captured." Darius got up and offered a hand to Draven.

Draven slapped it away and got up himself. "I'm fine bro." He assured him while he brushed himself off. "And if you're wondering how I escaped." Draven took out his axes and pointed them towards the night sky. "Draaven does it all!" He grinned at his brother. "With styyyle." Darius slugged him in the arm.

"Would you just shut up already?" He scolded. "Now follow me."

**The Demacian War Room.**

"Jarvan look all of the Noxian camps are advancing at the same time." Garen looked at his friend. "I'm telling you they're planning an attack on Demacia."

Jarvan narrowed his eyes at Garen. "How far away is the farthest camp?"

"About 2 to 3 miles sir." Jarvan looked around the map in front of him. "By average they're about a mile away from the city. They could easily push at the time and overwhelm us."

"I believe you may be right old friend…"

**Noxus Camp.**

"I'm glad you're here brother. We need as many men as we can get for the assault on Demacia." Draven nodded.

"Glad to help brother. When is this attack anyway?"

"Honestly you helped plan it; I would assume you would at least remember that." Darius scolded. "The attack is in two days." He turned to his brother. "And then we crush Demacia."

**Demacia. **

"You know I'm gonna beat you right?" Ez taunted Lux. They had decided to work on their hand-to-hand combat skills together.

She grinned. "Bring it goggles." Ez dashed at her and attempted to kick her feet from under her but she was ready. She dodged his kick and jabbed him in the side. He grabbed her hand and tugged on it; causing her to lose her balance as he successively knocked her to the ground and pinned her down.

He smirked. "I win." He huffed. They were both breathing heavily.

Lux smiled up at him. "And here's your reward." She grabbed the back of his neck and pulled him into a passionate kiss.

"Ehem." Garen grunted. They broke their kiss and looked at Garen. Ezreal quickly got off of Lux and pulled her to her feet. "Now if you two are finished." He glared at Ez. "We need you in the war room." With that said he walked out of the room.

"Well." Lux looked up at him. "Let's go then."

**Outside of The Demacian Palace.**

Katarina walked through the city of Demacia without a problem. She was wearing a black cloak which for some reason no one found suspicious. She neared the palace where she knew she would find Garen Crownguard. And began to scan the area. _There! _Garen had stepped onto his balcony giving Katarina a good opportunity to get him. She found a good spot and began to climb up the palace.

**The War Room**

"Where's Garen?" Lux asked as her and Ez entered The War Room.

Jarvan turned to her. "Your brother decided to get some rest; but that's not important." Jarvan pointed to a few areas on the map that was on the table. "These are all Noxian camps." Lux looked into Ez's eyes with concern. "About a week ago they were two miles back." Jarvan pointed at different parts of the map. "They keep advancing towards Demacia, but they are avoiding our camps completely." Jarvan looked out the window. "We're not sure who is where in these camps and they don't know who's at our camps. The only thing we do know is that they're heading straight for Demacia."

Ez looked at Jarvan. "Then why don't we attack their camps?"

"Because we don't know who is at the camps. If I send a camp somewhere with Darius in it it's just a waste of my men's lives."

Ez nodded "good point I guess." Then an idea hit him. "What if when they attack us we attack them from behind with our camps? Would that work?" Jarvan thought hard.

"I suppose it might work."

**Garen's balcony. **

Katarina was nearly finished climbing when she heard a voice. "I'm putting my trust in that kid. If he doesn't protect Lux I'll kill him without hesitation." It was Garen talking to himself. _Sounds like he's talking about that cute blond that was with Lux. _ Kat observed. Kat peaked her head up to see what Garen was doing. He had his back facing her. _Perfect. _She silently jumped over the railing and crouched down. She slowly crept over to Garen and took her dagger out of its holster. She quickly grabbed him from behind and put the dagger to his throat.

"Don't fucking move." She threatened. Garen chuckled.

"Well your pretty stealthy I must say." He complimented.

"I have a dagger to you throat and that's your response?" Kat questioned; confused.

"Do you want to know why?" He quickly grabbed her hand and pulled it back. Soon after he delivered a blow to her stomach and picked her up setting her on the edge of the balcony. "Alright so." He began. "Why are you here exactly?"

She blew the hair out of her face. "To kill you obviously."

Garen chuckled again. "It's not going so well is it?"

"Apparently not." She tried to free herself from his arms but was unsuccessful.

"Well your coming with me then." Garen grunted as he picked her up again this time with her back pressed tightly against his chest and his arms wrapped her stomach.

She began to kick like a kid throwing a tantrum. "Put me down you ass!" She yelled. He squeezed tighter for a second.

"Would you shut up and calm down?"

"And why would I do that?"

"Because I'm not taking you to Jarvan or the dungeons. "

Kat stopped kicking. "Excuse me?"

"I'm going to lock you in my room for the meantime."

"Why exactly?"

"To keep you safe and keep you from escaping." He opened a door into a room with chairs a bed a a bar going all the way around.

"Why would you want to keep me safe?" She was very confused. "I just tried to kill you."

He set her down and tied her to the bar quickly. Which was easy since Kat saw no point in resisting. "I'm a Demacian. I forgive easily. He gathered all of her weapons and threw them out of the room. Then look at her. "And I have a weak spot for pretty women." Kat's face turned a beat red.

_Am I blushing? Why on earth would I be blushing? All he did was call me pretty, people say that all the time. But I never blush over it. _Garen noticed her blushing and grinned as he untied her.

"You're not gonna keep me tied up?" She looked up at him. "Are you insane?"

"No; but you are if you try to escape." He signaled to the bed that was in the room. "Get some rest." He then walked out of the room.

Kat smiled as he walked out of the room. _Do I like him?_ She shook her head. _No not possible. _She laid down with her head on the pillow and went to sleep.

_**So this chapter was LONG AS HELL and I was thinking about making all the chapters this long. What do you guys think? Please review and tell me if you want the chapters this long or a bit shorter. Anyway I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Please follow and favorite if you have enjoyed this fanfic so far! See ya later! xoxo -DravenMaster**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Hey guys! So let's have a recap, shall we? So Ez and Lux have 'done it' (twice) and are better than ever right? Draven has escaped and met up with his brother Darius. Swain ordered Kat to kill Garen, but Kat is developing feelings for Garen because he let her live when he could've killed her (and other reasons). And a war between Demacia and Noxus is about to break out. So romance and action is the best combo ever for a fanfic? I think so. Hope you guys enjoy this chapter! **_

Kat awoke in the room she was left in by Garen. She looked around trying to remember everything that had happened last night. An attempted assassination, a life being spared, a compliment, and the feelings she denied she had. _What a night_. She thought as she got up and walked towards the door. She jiggled the door handle. _It's not locked. He trusts me a bit too much._ She cracked open the door and poked her head out to get a look around. The room was empty but there was what seemed to be steam scattered around the higher parts of room. She looked towards another door, which seemed to be the source of the steam. _He must be taking a shower with all of this steam everywhere. _She crept to the bathroom door to investigate.

**Lux's bedroom**

Lux slowly opened her eyes and found herself once again in Ezreal's arms. She smiled at this. They hadn't really known each other for that long now that she thought about it. And yet they'd done so much together. He'd saved her life on multiple occasions, he was her first kiss, he was her first boyfriend, he was her first love, and he was the only guy she had trusted enough to let him 'do things' with her. She loved him more than anything else in the world and they hardly knew each other. "Love is blind." She whispered into his chest. She felt him begin to move so she got up to go take a shower. He sat up and looked at her walk towards the bathroom. She turned to him and took off her shirt. "Care to join me?" She asked seductively.

"I will, just give me a second." He grinned at her as she took off her bra and dropped in front of the door.

"Don't keep me waiting okay?" she winked at him before closing the door behind her. Ez got up, stretched and went to join Lux.

**Noxus Camp.**

Draven got up to join the other Noxians that were gathering around Darius who was on top of a large rock. "**Brothers!**" He began. "**Tomorrow morning we will overthrow Demacia!**" Cheers erupted from the crowd. "**We will begin the attack, and then be joined by Leblanc and the others! Then Noxus will have the victory it deserves!" **Draven looked up at his brother with pride. He would lead this army to victory.

**Lux's shower.**

**LEMON WARNING**

Ez watched Lux's naked body climb into the shower in front of him and he quickly followed her inside. Ez grabbed Lux and pushed her against him; kissing her passionately. She returned the kiss before backing away and grabbing the shampoo from the shower-shelf. She squirted some onto her hand began to scrub into her hair as Ez did the same. After washing out their hair Ez reached for the body wash and got some on his hand. He reached for Lux's shoulders and began to rub them; making his way towards his chest. She slightly moaned as he began to rub her C cup breasts focusing on her "sensitive" spots. He leaned forward a bit and kissed her neck; making sure not to touch the areas with soap on them. He moved his hands down to her ass and legs; rubbing them as well and attempting to clean them. Lux began washing Ez's torso and feeling his abs that poked through his stomach.

She lowered her hand down to his waist; grasping his cock and stroking it slowly. She looked up at him with a smile. "Gotta get this nice and clean right?" She winked and began to pump a little faster. Ez began to silently moan as pleasure flowed through him with every pump. Ez reached towards her womanhood and began rubbing it quickly. They both rubbed each other for a little longer before Lux wrapped her legs around Ez's waist. Ez quickly pushed her against a wall to keep his balance. "Just fuck me Ez!" Lux begged. Ez obeyed and slipped his cock inside of her with a quick thrust. Lux moaned and dug her fingers into his back tightly as pleasure crashed over both of them with every thrust. Lux moaned louder as Ez began to thrust faster into her; filling the bathroom with moans and the slapping of flesh. After a few minutes more they both began to feel a familiar pressure building within them.

"Lux I'm gonna-"

"Me too!" Lux screamed as Ez began to go as fast as he physically could. They both moaned loudly in unison as they climaxed together; filling each other with pure pleasure.

**Garen's Bedroom.**

Kat was pinned against the wall by Garen who was wearing nothing but a towel. "Again? Really? You can't kill me I'm sorry to break it to you." Garen looked her up and down. "Where did you have that dagger anyway?" He began to feel around her body, searching for more weapons. Kat began to blush and turned away from him. Garen stopped and let her go. She fell down on her knees and put her hands up to her face. "Uh?" Garen was confused as to what was happening. "Are you okay Kat?" He crouched down so they were at eye level. She looked up at him with her face still red.

"Uh yeah I'm fine." She slowly touched his face, making Garen look at her in confusion. _What am I doing? _She thought. _Maybe I really do like him. _She began to pull her hand away but Garen grabbed onto it and pulled her towards him. Their faces were less than inches away from each other. Kat's entire face turned beat red. "Garen I-"She was cut off by his lips smashing into hers. She pulled away from him.

Garen scratched the back of his head awkwardly. "Uh sorry about that." Kat shook her head. _Did he just kiss me? Am I getting feelings? Am I getting feelings for HIM? _She stared into his eyes and without thinking jumped on top of him. Kissing him passionately they began to pull at each other's clothes. What am I thinking?

_**I know what you're thinking 'well that escalated quickly' well I frankly don't feel like writing a whole separate love story so that's all you get for the whole 'first kiss' thing between them. Anyway moving on…**_

**Lux's bathroom.**

Ez wrapped a towel along his waist as he and Lux stepped out of the shower. Lux put a towel on as well and wiped away some of the steam from the mirror to get a good look at herself. Ez hugged her from behind and put his head on her shoulder. "Hey beautiful." He turned her head to kiss her softly.

Lux smiled. "Hey goggles." She giggled. He playfully hit her shoulder.

"Hey now. No need for that." He smiled at her before kissing her again. He released her from his arms and went to get some clothes. Ez picked out his normal outfit which was cleaned by the servants while he was showering. _Must be nice living this way your entire life._ He quickly slipped into his clothes and went over to Lux who was putting on a white shirt.

She turned around and looked at him. "Let's go find Jarvan." She grabbed his hand and led him out of the room.

**Garen's bedroom.**

"Well." Garen said as he lay on his bed next to Katarina. "That was sudden." He pulled her closer to him and wrapper his arms around her. "But I'm not complaining," kat turned and smiled at him.

"Good." She leaned forward and kissed him. "I put my all into that." Garen chuckled. She crawled on top of him and pressed against him. "You know that's the fastest I've ever slept with a guy before." She began to kiss up his neck. "That makes you special I guess." She whispered into his ear. She kissed his cheek before getting up to get dressed.

"You know Kat." Garen said as he got up as well. "I'm gonna have to tell Jarvan you're here." She put on her bra then turned to him.

"Yes I know but what will he do with me?"

"I'm not sure Kat but I _am_ sure you'll be fine. Come on let's go find him." They finished getting dressed and headed out the door.

**War Room.**

Jarvan looked up from the map as two people walked in the door. "Ah Ez, Lux! Please sit down we have much to discuss." He welcomed them; beckoning to a couple of chairs. Jarvan opened his mouth to speak bit was cut off by the door opening once again.

"Jarvan we have something to discuss." Garen stated as he walked into the room with someone who was wearing a cloak and hood by his side.

Jarvan looked at the smaller figure. "Who is this Garen?" Jarvan asked. The young woman lowered her hood to reveal the face of Katarina: the hidden blade. Ez and Lux gasped at the sight of her.

"You!" Lux accused as she stood up. "What are **YOU **doing here?"

"Calm down sparkles." Kat looked towards her. "I'm not here to hurt anyone."

Garen stepped forward. "She's telling the truth." He turned to Jarvan. "I assure you she won't harm anyone. But I need to ask you; what will you do with her?" Jarvan seemed unsure although he _did _have reason to not believe this.

"Jarvan look…" Kat began. "I thought I should tell you that I'd be willing to fight tomorrow for Demacia."

Everyone even Garen was shocked at this news. Kat was _Noxian _how could she be willing to fight for Demacia?

"And why would you be so willing to fight for us?" Lux asked suspiciously.

Kat turned to Lux. "I might seem and look like a true Noxian but I'm not a soulless bastard like the rest of them. So I'd like to try my luck here." She turned to Jarvan. "If that's okay with you sir." Jarvan studied her for a few moments. Kat would be valuable with her fighting skills and knowledge of Noxian tactics and plans.

Jarvan nodded before saying: "Alright Kat I trust you." He looked into her eyes. "For now anyway." He walked back over to the map and looked it over. "Now everyone sit down please. We have much to discuss about tomorrow."

**Noxian camp.**

Draven walked through the camp as he followed his brother. Darius had said he wanted to show him something very important and dangerous but hadn't told him exactly what yet. Darius stopped and turned to his brother. "Draven what I'm about to show you is going to win us this upcoming war." Darius reached towards a curtain and pulled it back; revealing what he was hiding.

"Oh my god…" Draven stared in awe at what stood in front of him. "Is that what I think it is?" In the showcase in front of him was a gauntlet. The gauntlet of darkness. The gauntlet of darkness was an ancient Noxian weapon used during the rune wars to destroy anyone who stood in the way of Noxus.

"Yes brother. Yes it is." Darius turned to his brother. "You know how it works don't you?" Draven shook his head. "This gauntlet absorbs light and transforms it into darkness to power it. The more light it absorbs the more powerful it gets." Darius grinned. "Each little demacian has some light in them right? But none have nearly as much as Lux which is why I need her." Draven was amazed at what his brother was telling him. If it was true then absorbing Lux could let them easily defeat anyone.

"Draaaven's gonna be the one wearing it right?" Draven grinned a cocky smile. Darius laughed.

"No brother." Darius turned away. "Because tomorrow I will use Lux's powers to vanquish her own brother."

**Lux's bedroom.**

Ez and Lux walked into the room with their minds racing. They had come up with a plan in the war room for tomorrow and both of them were feeling nervous for the upcoming battle. They both changed quickly and laid down on the bed next to each other. Lux turned towards him. "Ez… what if one of us doesn't make it?" She asked with sorrow and love in her eyes. "I don't know what I would do if." Ez smashed his lips into hers; cutting her off.

He broke the kiss and stared deeply into her eyes. "Don't worry about it we'll be fine I promise." He smiled and wrapped his arms around her. "I won't let anything happen to you." He promised lovingly.

_But what'll happen to you…._

_**I know, I know the lemon was kind of random but you guys wanted a lemon and I couldn't think of any other time I could easily do it so…. Yeah sorry this chapter took so long I haven't had time to finish it and today is my birthday (1/29) so the next one will be out as soon as I can and it will be SO long I promise. I know some things feel rushed but it's my first fanfic I'm trying to figure everything out so. Please leave your feedback I'd love to know what you have to say! xoxo –Dravenmaster**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Hey guys! Sorry I took so long to update but I'm back in the game and had a fantastic birthday and thanks for the birthday wishes! So let's get to business shall we? This chapter won't be as rushed and will be the first part of the epic battle that this whole story has been building up do! Hope you guys enjoy it! xoxo –Dravenmaster **_

**Noxian Camp.**

Draven slowly exited his tent as he heard everyone else prepare themselves for the battle that would soon occur. _This is where Draven shines._ He grinned and thought about shoving his axe through Ezreal, who he now thought of as his arch enemy.

"**Alright men! We leave in less than five!" **Darius shouted from his position in front of the camp. Draven went inside quickly to grab his axes; placing them on his back as he walked towards his brother. "Ah brother there you are!" Darius said as he turned to look at him. "This will be the battle of a life time!" He then grinned as a soldier walked towards with something in his hand. _The gauntlet! _The soldier handed the gauntlet to Darius who then put it on with an evil grin spread across his face. He waited as the rest of the soldiers gathered around him. He then turned towards Demacia. "Today Demacia falls…" He vowed as he began to walk towards battle.

**The Demacian Castle Wall.**

Ez began to walk with Lux towards the gate; where everyone was gathering for the upcoming Noxians. Soldiers were everyone but there was a general champion area. There was Kat, Garen, Jarvan, Shyvanna, Poppy, Xin Zhao and Fiora. Above them were archers ready to fire, with Vayne leading them. They had gathered almost all the demacian champions to defend their home. They were prepared to take Noxus head on and defeat them. Ez noticed Garen moving towards him from the corner of his eye. He turned as Garen grabbed his shoulder and faced him. "You've slightly earned my respect by now Ez." He pushed Ez against the wall with a _thud._ "But so help me god if you let Lux get hurt I will cut you into pieces!" Ez nodded and Garen let go. He walked towards Kat and kissed her. _God that's the weirdest couple. _Ez thought. _A demacian and a Noxian? Well at least she's on our side now. _Ez felt someone from behind remove his goggles from his head. He turned to see Lux with them on her head; looking completely adorable.

"How do I look?" She giggled. Ez smiled and kissed her while grabbing his goggles back.

"Adorable as always." He said as he put on his goggles. "But they suit me better." She smirked.

"Yeah because then I can call you goggles." She giggled again.

"**They're approaching! Everyone get ready!" **

Ez held Lux close and kissed her forehead. "If something happens Lux. Just remember that I love you." She held him tightly.

"Don't say things like that. We'll be fine." She promised as she pushed away from him and prepared herself.

Jarvan stepped forward. "Just remember to look out for the weapon, I assume it's big." Ez nodded and waited. The Castle gate slowly opened; revealing both armies to each other. Everyone stood still; waiting for someone to make a move. The suspense began killing Ez as he stared into the Noxian army. Suddenly with a loud **CHARGE **from both sides crashed into each other. He watched as soldiers began quickly dying from Vayne's team of archers above them. He looked around the battlefield looking for a good target. _Fuck it! _Ez charged into battle; running towards three Noxians that were cornering a Demacian. He quickly shot a powerful burst of energy knocking one down. He then teleported between the other two and knocked their heads together causing them to both fall to the ground. The Demacian nodded at Ez then rushed off back into the battle. Ez looked over at Xin Zhao; who was skillfully fighting off a pair of Noxian soldiers while Kat was cutting through the soldiers of her former nation without hesitation. Ez felt a punch to his side and quickly turned to his opponent; punching him hard across the face then blasting energy into his stomach launching him a few feet away. More soldiers on both sides were dying left and right as the battle got heated up.

"NO!" Ez looked towards the source of the noise where Xin was fighting off Warwick; whose claws were coated with blood. He noticed the limp body of Fiora lying next to the two of them. _The have people from Zaun too? _Ez panicked. _We are completely fucked. _Ez teleported next to Xin to help fight off the beast. He blocked an attack from Warwick then sent him flying with a powerful shot to the gut. Xin nodded his thanks before rushing back into battle. _But wait… I have an idea! _ Ez thought before rushing to find Garen.

Lux was in a heated battle between three soldiers who were cornering her. "Time to die whore!" One of them shouted.

Lux smirked. "Is it now?" She let out a burst of light to blind them before blasting them away. She turned to see Kat rushing towards her. "Kat? What is it?"

Kat stopped in front of her. "We're out numbered they brought a few Zaunite champions along with them!" Lux looked past Kat and saw towering over the Demacian army.

"Shit." Lux looked around panicked. "What do we do?"

Kat gave her a determined look. "All we can do for now is fight as hard as we can." Lux nodded and threw herself into the battle toward. Kat looked around for a good opponent. She spotted her "brother" Talon. She lunged towards him and landed skillfully onto his back with a small _thud. _Talon looked up panicked.

"Katarina?" Talon demanded, confused. "What are you doing fighting for them?" He threw her off of him.

"I'm tired of swain abusing us!" She shouted as she slashed at him and making a small cut along his arm. "And being watched constantly with no freedoms!" She threw a dagger in his direction; just barely missing him. "I don't want to be Noxian anymore!" She ran up and kicked his leg; making him fall onto his knees. She then quickly kneed him across the face hard. He laid still hunching over the ground.

"Kat…" He looked up at her. "I always knew you weren't a true Noxian. You hid it well but I've known you a long time Kat… He stood up and looked her over. "There is no fooling me…" He stayed quiet. Kat looked up at him with slight sorrow. He hugged her tightly before whispering into her ear. "I'm sorry I have to do this Kat. I love you…" Kat's eyes widened as she felt a sharp pain dig into her side. She let out a cry of pain before reaching for her blade and digging it into his eye socket.

Kat fell to her knees as she held onto her side tightly. Talon let out a shriek of pain and agony before falling to the ground. Kat nearly crawled towards her incapacitated brother. "I love you too." She whispered sadly. She took out another dagger and held it over his back. "I really do…" She forced the blade through his spine and with a gut wrenching _crack _she finished him off. She looked up at four Noxian soldiers who were attempting to surround her. "WHAT!?" She screamed in rage. She stood up before grabbing daggers from her belt and rushing towards them she pushed them aside and soon many more joined them in surrounding her. A tear slowly fell down her face as she looked down at Talon's body. She then looked around her. "Goodbye motherfuckers!" She shouted as she began spinning around quickly and throwing blades in all directions.

**Just outside of Demacia. **

Ezreal continued to sprint away from the city-state of Demacia. He looked behind him as he heard a loud scream. _I have to hurry. _He thought to himself. He stopped as he came to a fork in the road. He looked at the sign that read **Piltover **and nodded. _It's up to me save Demacia._

_**Oh boy was that a fun chapter to write! Once again I apologize for taking so long to finish this chapter. I haven't had a chance to write it for a while. But I will try to make the next one ASAP. Please review about what you thought! xoxo - Dravenmaster**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Hey guys Dravenmaster is back! Hope you guys enjoy this chapter! 333 –Dravenmaster**_

Kat limped into the medical room, holding her side as pain pumped through her body. "Come in sit down over here!" Sona ordered as she gestured to a hospital bed. Kat nodded and laid down on the bed.

"Kat!" Garen shouted as he rushed into the medical room. "Are you okay?" He asked with concern as he rushed to her side.

"Yes Garen I'm fine." She assured him. She grabbed the back of his head with one hand and kissed him softly. She smiled at him. "Don't worry about me you need to be on the battlefield." Garen nodded but hesitated. "Go!" Kat demanded. Garen turned and rushed outside the door.

Garen saw Jarvan as he stepped outside the medical room and ran towards him. "Jarvan! How's the battle going?" He asked. Jarvan turned to him with a serious look.

"We're not exactly winning Garen." He looked across the battlefield. "We're outnumbered in champions and we've lost Fiora and Poppy."

"Don't worry about that for now Jarvan." Garen assured. Jarvan turned to him a bewildered look. "Ezreal had an idea to go to Piltover to get some help." He explained.

"Then let's hope he hurries."

Darius stepped forward from the outside of the Demacian wall. "We have finally arrived brother." He turned to Draven. "Go find that Ez and gut him." He said with a smirk. Draven nodded and rushed into the battlefield. He looked at the gauntlet on his wrist and grinned. "This is the day Demacia falls." He walked towards a few Demacians who rushed towards him with weapons drawn. Darius aimed the gauntlet towards one of them and began sucking all the light from him. His skin began to turn gray and denigrate from the absorption. The other two stared in horror at their comrade as he turned to ash. They turned to flee but Darius caught both of them with the darkness and quickly absorbed their life force as he laughed manically. "And to think I came late!" He laughed.

"DARUIS" A voice shouted from the side of him. Before Darius could react he was tackled to the ground by Garen. Darius threw Garen off of him. "I'll kill you!" Garen shouted as he ran towards Darius with his sword drawn. Darius pointed the gauntlet towards him and stopped him in his tracks.

"I'm so glad you're alive old friend." Darius stated. "So I can be the one to kill you!" Before Darius could begin to absorb Garen's life force a noise came from behind.

"**DEMACIA!" **Lux shouted as she blasted Darius with a powerful blast of light. Garen hit the ground with a _thud _and began to breath heavily. "Brother! Are you okay!?"

"That gauntlet…" Garen looked petrified. "It couldn't be…" Lux looked at Darius who was laughing.

"You really have gotten stronger." Darius commented. "Which just means more power for me." He pointed the gauntlet at Lux.

"**NO!" **Garen dived in front of the blast from the gauntlet. "LUX RUN!" He ordered. Lux nodded and ran to get Jarvan. _What the hell was that gauntlet? _She thought to herself as she sprinted through the battle. "JARVAN!" She shouted as she spotted the prince.

He turned to her. "What is it Lux?"

"It's Darius! He has some kind of gauntlet and he's fighting Garen as we speak hurry!" She yelled quickly as she led him to Darius. When they spotted him Jarvan hurled his flag at Darius and knocked him over. Lux rushed over to Garen.

"Get him to Sona!" Jarvan ordered. Lux nodded and attempted to carry her half-dead brother. Xin Zhao noticed this and rushed over to help her. Lux nodded her thanks and carried Garen to the med room.

**Piltover.**

Ezreal rushed into Caitlyn's office. "Cait! Vi!" He shouted. They both turned to him with confused looks on their faces.

"Ez? What is it?"

"Noxians are attacking Demacia! Please we need your help!"

"Really? It must be bad if Demacia needs our help." Cait observed.

"It's gonna take more than the two of us." Vi pointed out. "I'll get Ziggs but that might not be enough."

"I could help…" A giggle came from a cell a few feet away. "Afterwards you could just put right back in here…"

"In your dreams." Vi snorted. "After all the time it took to get you out? Why would you even ask that?"

The girl stood up and looked through the bars of the cell. "Because I'm crazy!" Jinx pointed out. "I have a doctor's note!" She began feeling around her pockets. "Where'd I put that thing?"

"Would you shut up?"

Jinx put her hands down. "Whatever you say sis." She obeyed.

Vi grunted. "Anyway we'll give you what we can but it's not much."

"Well we need hurry then!" Ez pressured.

"Okay, okay!" Cait assured him. She picked up her phone and began to dial. Vi looked at him.

"We'll need a truck."

**Demacia.**

Draven was getting tired of not finding the enemy he sought for. _Where is that pest? _He thought. An arrow flew past his head; making him jump. He looked up to see that his attacker was none other than Vayne. He grinned and carefully aimed an axe. He hurled one and then another. Vayne swiftly dodged one but didn't expect the second at was hit hard in the shoulder. She fell to the ground as Draven began to run towards her to finish her off. Then Draven was forced to the ground by a heavy force. He turned to see Shyvanna with burning hatred in her eyes. Her hand turned to a massive claw as she dug it into Draven's side. He kicked her off and ran she began to chase before running up to Vayne.

"That was smoooth of me…" He panted. He turned to see Shyvanna turn into a dragon and dive into the battlefield. _Damn. _He thought.

Darius turned around to see a dragon-form Shyvanna diving into him. He struggled under her weight as she tried to claw at his chest and bite at his neck. "Get off of me you whore!" He screamed before shoving his axe through her scales. She roared in pain before rolling off of him and cowering away. He got to his feet and aimed his gauntlet towards her.

"No!" Jarvan pushed Darius's arm towards the ground. "Don't touch her!" Darius elbowed Jarvan in the gut and slammed his fist into his jaw. Jarvan tumbled over and fell to his hands and knees. Darius pointed his arm towards Jarvan.

"Goodbye prince." Darius began to absorb every last bit of Jarvan's life source and light. Darius felt power flow into his gauntlet as he sapped it from Jarvan. Jarvan took one last desperate breath before he finally turned to ash. "Good riddance…"

"YOU BASTARD!" Shyvanna shouted as she blasted a large fireball at Darius. On impact the fireball sent Darius straight into a wall.

Darius grunted in pain as he slammed into the wall. He fell to his knees before looking up at Shyvanna who was rushing towards him. She aimed a kick his way but he rolled out of the way and pushed her over. He slowly raised his axe over her chest and watched her face dissolve into fear. "Time to join your prince in hel-." He was cut off by Xin kicking into his side; causing him to stumble over. "You know." He started as he wiped the blood from his nose. "This is all getting a bit repetitive don't you think?" Xin's fury covered face wasn't paying attention to Darius's words.

"_Wooohooo!" _A shouting could be heard from outside the wall. Darius turned to see a truck headed his way with Ziggs on the hood. The truck attempted to run Darius down but he quickly rolled out of the way. Ziggs jumped off of the hood and threw a bomb into the crowd of Noxian soldiers. Darius looked over to see Lux rushing towards the excitement.

"You!" Darius shouted as he got up and rushed towards her. She turned to run but tripped over a crack in the ground. She turned and looked up at Darius with a terrified look on her face. "Why did you keep me waiting blondie?" he questioned as he aimed his gauntlet towards her and began absorbing her life force. "You've got quite a bit of energy don't you?" He commented as he was overwhelmed by the energy surging through him.

"**GET AWAY FROM HER!**" Darius was pulled to the ground by whoever had yelled. He looked up to see Ezreal attempting to pin him. Ez punched him straight in the face repeatedly but it didn't seem like he was doing much. Darius began to chuckle as Ez continued attacking him. Darius kicked Ez off of him and got his feet.

"You've got guts kid." Darius complimented. "I'll give you that." Ez looked up at him with a determined look before Darius stomped his chest. "But it's not enough." Darius grabbed Lux and began to drag her away.

Ezreal began to regain consciousness and shook her head. "Lux…" He whispered. She looked around and noticed everyone had stopped fighting and was looking up. _What are they looking at? _He thought to himself. She got to her feet and looked up as well.

"Ladies and gentleman! I am Darius! The leader of the Noxian army! And this young woman's powers are the key to the victory of Noxus! After I absorb her life force I will be the most powerful person on the planet! " Darius had Lux in his hand wand was at the top of a pretty high tower. Darius used the gauntlet to lift Lux and hold her above the battle field.

"No!" Ez screamed. _He can't do this! If she dies… _Tears began to form in his eyes as she watched his true love hanging high in the air.

"BYE BYE!" A voice shouted. Ez looked over to see a giant rocket heading towards the tower. _Is someone on that thing?_ He saw movement on top of it. As the rocket got closer the person on the top jumped off and began hurtling towards the earth. Darius looked behind him and screamed; throwing Lux across the air. Darius attempted to jump but by the time he got to the edge it was too late.

With a large _**BOOM **_the tower disappeared behind a cloud of smoke.

Ezreal quickly searched for some leverage. He spotted a small pile of rubble that used to be a tower and quickly started towards it at top speeds. He looked over to see Lux falling at a rapid rate nearly to the surface. "LUX!" Ezreal dove off the rubble and teleported to her. He grabbed her tight and teleported towards a large window; unable to aim he crashed right through the window. He and Lux slammed against the ground and slid towards a wall.

Ezreal hit the wall and everything around him went dark.

_**So I feel like this wasn't my best chapter but oh well I still need to get better. Hope you guys enjoyed anyway! Please leave a review about what you thought! xoxo -Dravenmaster**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Hey guys! Sorry this took so long to make I had problems with my laptop and I didn't have enough time to write when it wasn't broken but chapter 10 is finally here. Alright! For those of you that don't know this is chapter 10 and I said that I would only have 10 chapters did I not? So this will be the final chapter in this fanfic. There might be a sequel so don't worry guys! Hope you enjoy the final chapter which will be LONG if I can manage. xoxo –Dravenmaster**_

Lux opened her eyes and immediately felt pain all over her body. She shifted into a sitting position against the wall. She looked to the side of her and saw Ezreal lying down limp next to her. "Ez!?" She poked him in the side; but got no response from him. She flipped him over and put her ear to his chest. She could hear the slow beat of his heart. _He's still alive! _She thought; relieved. She took a good look at him. _But it looks like he's on thin ice. _"Ez you can't die on me!" She whispered. "I won't let you!"

A demacian soldier ran up to them with concern. "Lux! Are you two okay?"

She turned to him with panicked eyes. "Get Sona! Please!" She screamed. The soldier nodded and ran off for help. Lux looked back down at Ez with concern as her mind went into overdrive. "This is all my fault…" She whispered sadly.

"No…" The man beneath her coughed.

"Ez!" she cried.

"It was my fault…" He coughed again. "I couldn't protect you…"

"Don't say that Ez! There's nothing you could've done!" She assured him with a slight smile. "Besides I'm okay now. So you don't have to worry."

Ez smiled weakly up at her. "Whatever you say sparkles." He flinched hard and grabbed his side with a painful grunt. "Damn that was a bad fall." He looked up at Lux and saw the worry in her eyes. "But don't worry." He weakly smiled again. "I'll be fine."

Lux opened her mouth to say something but was interrupted by her brother. "Lux! Are you okay?" He shouted as he walked towards them with Sona and Kat along side him.

Lux looked up at her brother. "Ez is hurt badly."

Sona nodded and crouched beside Ez. She began playing the right notes and heal him as Garen pulled Lux away from the scene.

"How are you holding up Lux?" He asked her worryingly.

She lowered her head a bit. "I'm doing fine Garen." She turned towards Ez and Sona. "I just hope Ez is okay."

"He'll pull through. Don't worry Lux." He turned to the window and looked upon the battle that was happening outside. "I need to help the others." He turned back to her. "Stay with him. He needs you." Lux nodded and walked towards Sona.

"It will only take a few minutes to heal him. So there's no need to worry he wasn't damaged that badly." Sona told her telepathically.

"Good." Lux stated.

**Battlefield**

Kat rushed forward and shove her blade into the chest of a Noxian soldier as another stepped towards her. She threw a dagger at him; landing it in his shoulder. She ran forward and rammed her fist into his face. She shook her hand as slight pain crept upon it and turned to see that the fight was actually going well now. Most of the injured were healed up by Sona already and were back out fighting; plus the people from Piltover were helping a lot. _We might actually win this. _She thought to herself as she ran towards a group a soldiers; throwing daggers into two of them as she jumped onto a third and pushed him had into a wall. She looked to the right to see Draven tearing through the Demacian soldiers as he threw axe after axe. _This could be a problem. _She rushed towards him with her dagger drawn. "Hey Draven!" Kat called to him. "Wanna fight a worthy opponent?" Draven turned to her with a cocky grin.

"Bring it on!"

**Castle.**

"I need to go out there and fight." Ez told Lux as she tried to persuade him to do the opposite.

"Ez you can't! You just recovered from a bad injury, don't be stupid!" She begged.

Ez stepped forward and looked her in the eyes. "I have too Lux, it's against my morals not too." He hugged her tightly before once again: diving out a window.

"Good luck…" She whispered.

Ez began descending quickly towards the earth but he quickly teleported above a Noxian soldier. "Excuse me!" he said as he kicked off of the soldier. He looked around him to see three soldiers closing in on him. He gave a cocky grin before diving into the middle of them with his gauntlet fully charged; kicking one in the knee before giving him a blast to the face, turning to another and giving him a blast to the gut and kicking the other across the face. _Why am I so full of energy? _He asked himself. He heard a cocky laugh and looked to his left to see Draven and Katarina fight intensely. _Time to shine. _He ran towards them and shot towards Draven; just barely missing his head. Draven turned to look at Ez but was quickly given a blow to the back of the head from Kat.

"Nice of you to show up Ez." She said as she attempted another blow on Draven.

"Thanks, Kat leave Draven to me and go clear their other soldiers."

She nodded and charged into the battlefield. Ez ran towards Draven quickly. Draven chucked an axe his way but Ez dodged to the side and kept running. Draven threw his axes aside and ran towards Ez as well. "Come at me blondie!" He taunted. Ez responded by slamming his fist into Draven's side and making him cough hard. Draven jabbed the side of his neck, proving slightly ineffective although it got Ez's attention. Ez shot Draven's knee and Draven fell to his knees; allowing Ez to knee him hard. Draven flipped to get back on his feet and slammed his fist into Ez's cheek hard. Ez was disorientated and slightly stumbled to the side. Draven punched his side and Ez responded with a jab to the stomach. Draven landed another punch, but Ez was ready for the next attempt and caught it. He pulled Draven towards him and kicked him back, causing Draven to fall.

Ez stood over Draven with a grin. "Draven out." He sneered as he charged his gauntlet. He prepared to shoot Draven _Aim ready… _A sudden pain slammed into Ez's side and sent him stumbling quickly towards a wall and once again disorientating him.

"Don't touch him puny explorer." Darius commanded as he punched Ez across the face; causing Ez to fall to his knees.

"Darius…" Ez asked himself in disbelief.

"Indeed." Darius stood over him. "It'll take more than that to kill me." Ez looked up at him to see several scratches and bruises. What was most noticeable was the long scratch down the entire left side of his face. "But you're not so lucky are you?" He snickered as he kicked Ez.

Ez quickly got to his feet. _Okay, okay I can do this. _He thought to himself. _Just focus and try really hard._ He nodded and ran towards Darius. When Darius swung at Ez he quickly ducked under his arms and delivered a good blow to Darius's side. Darius forced his arms down; catching Ez off guard and forcing him down a bit. Darius took this as an opportunity to knee Ez in the chin and push him aside. Ez anticipated Darius's next attack and teleported behind him; kicking him hard in the back and forcing him to the ground. Ez began to charge his gauntlet as Darius got up and charged at him. Ez dodged to the side and elbowed Darius's head as he ran past. Darius turned around; his face red with rage as he made his way to Ez once again. But this time he faked a move and caught Ez off guard and grabbed him; causing Ez to struggle under Darius's grip.

"I underestimated you explorer." Darius admitted. "I can see how you give my brother trouble." As he continued he began walking towards the castle wall. "Although it's not enough, you'll give plenty of power to my gauntlet." Darius shoved Ez into the wall hard as he held him by the neck. Darius began to power his gauntlet and was about to begin absorbing Ezreal. Ez gulped as he began to feel his life slightly drain away from his body, and Darius's grip tightening around his throat. Ez began to struggle and gasp for air as everything began to turn black around him. _Wait… _He thought. _My gauntlet… _He lifted his gauntlet and aimed at Darius's stomach. Ez looked Darius dead in the eye as he shot his gauntlet into his stomach. Darius's grip was immediately released and his gauntlet stopped draining as he fell to his knees. Ez fell to the ground and onto his knees as Darius's grip was released from his throat.

"Yeah…" Ez wheezed as he caught his breath. "You really did underestimate me didn't you?" Ez got to his feet and looked down at Darius; who was struggling to survive after the damage done to him. "And now you're pay for everything you've done." Ez kicked Darius in the jaw; causing him to fly back. Ez stomped his foot into Darius's chest hard and then again into his face. Then it seemed like all the life was gone from Darius's eyes as Ez stared down at him. Darius's eyes slowly closed but Ez didn't move he just kept staring at his enemy. The one who had killed many people; soldiers and innocents alike. The one who had nearly killed Lux and Ez. The greatest enemy Demacia had ever faced. "Good riddance." Ez kicked his body in the side and began to turn.

Darius's eyes flashed open and grabbed Ezreal by the legs; causing Ez to fall. _Impossible_. Ez thought. _How did he survive a hole in his stomach? _He didn't have much more time to think before Darius got to his feet and grabbed Ez; lifting him in the air. Darius threw Ez into a wall; causing Ez to become disorientated. He opened his eyes to see Darius ram into him hard and put a dent into the wall against his back. Ez struggled and panicked as Darius had him pinned. He couldn't think of a strategy to escape his grip. Without thinking Ez head-butted Darius hard; damaging his nose and causing Darius to release his grip and back off.

Ez quickly recovered from the head-butt and slightly jumped into the air. He out his feet to the wall and launched himself into Darius; forcing him to the ground with a hard _thud_. Darius let out a groan of pain. _He's getting weaker. _Ez thought. _I might actually win this._ Ez was on top of Darius and only had a few seconds to make a move; so he punched at Darius's stomach which was basically a hole at this point. Darius grunted repeatedly in pain as he struggled from the pain. He kicked Ez in the stomach; launching him backwards and getting to his feet weakly. Darius delivered a powerful blow to Ez's chest and knocking him back a bit before punching him again in the jaw. Ez was overwhelmed by the pain in his body but he tried to focus on winning the fight and not the pain the fight was causing.

Ez ducked to dodge a punch from Darius and punched his stomach again, but much harder this time than before. Darius tried to slam his fists into Ez's back but Ez teleported behind him and kicked his legs from under him; causing him to fall against the hard ground Ez began to charge his gauntlet again as he began to repeatedly kick Darius in the side and head. Darius still managed to get up and force Ez to the ground with another _thud. _Darius began to slam his fists into Ezreal's torso repeatedly but then stopped and got off of Ez. Ez grabbed his sides and sat up as he leaned against a wall and watched Darius walk towards a pile of rubble. He reached inside and pulled out his axe before walking back to Ezreal.

Darius dragged Ez to a brick block and threw him onto it Ez was too weak to move for a few moments. "You're a damn good fighter explorer," He grinned widely. "I'll give that at least. And to honor you I'm gonna give you an old fashioned execution like before my brother took over." His grinned widened even more. "With an axe cutting off your head like scissors cut paper." Darius kicked me in the head hard to disorientate me again and raises the axe above his head trying to aim precisely. "After I'm done with you I'm gonna kill your little girlfriend too." Ez's eyes widened. _Lux…_ His mind raced to every moment he's ever had with Lux. From their first "date" to their first kiss to their first 'first time'. And every moment in between. Tears began to form around his eyes before he shook them away. _I can't die… _He thought. _Lux needs me._

Darius swung his axe downward and heard it split something beneath it. Although this sound wasn't from bone but from the ground beneath where Ez was less than seconds ago. Darius looked to his left to see Ez as he punched Darius across his face hard. Ez pounded at his stomach and then kicked at his knees. Ez kicked him in the jaw so that Darius was lying across the ground as Ez walked on his chest and stood on top of him. "I prefer this style of execution myself." Ez didn't grin because this was nothing to grin about. He was seconds away from killing someone. He aimed his gauntlet between Darius's eyes and began to send power through his super-charged gauntlet. "I mean it this time when I say…" Everything slowed down around Ez as the energy left his gauntlet and went towards Darius quickly eventually piercing his skull. The strong burst of energy went clean through Darius's skull and everything around Ez stopped.

All at once everyone stopped fighting and turned to look at the limp body of Darius underneath Ezreal. The silence was broken by everyone whispering in astonishment. Ez mostly heard things like: "That guy killed Darius? Or: No way Ez killed him by himself? And other things similar to that. Ez stepped off of Darius and turned to face everyone. The soldiers quickly turned to one another realizing that they were supposed to be fighting. The Noxians quickly turned and ran from the Demacian castle in a hurry. For now that Darius was dead they had no one to lead them. Ez heard footsteps rushing towards him and turned to see Lux running towards him.

"Ez!" she cried cheerfully. "You did it!" She wrapped her arms around him tightly and squeezed him hard. Ez squeezed back and held her in an embrace. She pushed away a bit and pressed her lips against his; kissing him softly and wrapping her arms around his neck. They pulled away from each other after realizing how many people were looking at them. Garen stepped forward from the crowd of people and gave a small grin and a nod of approval to Ez.

"Good job." He stated. Ez realized there was nothing much to say during this situation. "Although I hate to inform you." His face filled with sorrow. "That Jarvan was killed in the battle. Along with Fiora, poppy and Vayne was badly injured."

Ez's face twisted with sorrow. Jarvan had shown him nothing but kindness during the short time they had known each other and now he was just gone. Gone. Lux pressed into him and he wrapped his arms around her to comfort her. Lux and Garen had been close with Jarvan since they were children and they were probably both taking it very hard.

A soldier stepped forward and asked an obvious question. "Who will be the heir to the throne then?" He asked. Although he faced Garen Ez knew the question wasn't aimed towards a specific person.

Garen shook his head. "That is for the king to decide. I'm sure he'll be devastated at the news of Jarvan's Death as we were." He bowed his head in sorrow as he grieved for a long friend. Lux began to silently sob into Ez's chest as he held her tightly and tried to comfort her. All the soldiers got into single file lines and saluted their fallen prince for the last time.

**Castle (The day after the attack) **

Ez sat down on his bed and began to think hard about the day before. Almost nothing good has come from this battle. Demacia may have obtained the Gauntlet of Darkness. He might have killed Darius. They may have "won" the battle. But their prince was dead. Their castle ruined. And champions lost. The Demacian officials would later explain what happened to the fallen champions. He was sure they wouldn't be happy with losing champions for their roster. Especially with the next season in only a month. Part of Ez was itching for the fields of justice but another loved the new additions to his life. There was Lux and his new responsibilities along with a few new friends he had made back at the estate before everything broke into chaos.

Ez shook off those thoughts as Lux stood in the doorway in a T-shirt and jeans. He smiled at the site of her and stood up to walk towards her. Their relationship was perfect at this moment. He couldn't think of anything better than being with Lux.

**Demacian Throne Room. **

Garen opened the large doors in front of him and walked into the throne room and stopped to bow before the king of Demacia. "You asked to see me your majesty?" The King nodded.

"Indeed." He began. "I have come to a decision that you will take the throne when I pass." Garen's eyes widened with shock.

"Me?" Garen asked in disbelief. "A-Are you sure?"

The king nodded. "You have the traits of a true king and I know you well enough to trust you with being a king." He continued. "You've proven yourself worthy over the years and I've come to my decision. If you do not wish to be king then so be it but I do hope you chose to accept my offer." He slightly smiled at Garen. "Now come back to me when you've reached a Decision."

Garen nodded and bowed again before leaving the throne room with his head filled with thoughts.

**Noxus.**

Draven pushed open the doors into the office of Swain and simply stood in front of his desk. "You wanted to see me boss?" Draven asked. Swain nodded and gestured for him to sit down. Draven took a seat with his feet up on the corner of the table and waited for swain's orders.

"Since your brother has failed in his mission I'm assigning you in charge of the military." Swain began. "In addition I need you to recruit more champions to our side. Maybe some void creatures if possible; really anything that will help us crush Demacia."

Draven stared in astonishment. "Really boss? Me?" Swain nodded. "I won't let you down." He promised.

"How can I be sure?"

"Because Draaaven does it all!" Draven flashed a grin. "With styyle!"


	11. Chapter 11

**_Hey guys! here's a little bit of a sneek peak for the upcoming chapter! shit's gonna get real soon! hope you enjoy!_**

A dark figure appeared before the man who was in his office. The man looked up at the figure and observed him. "Yes?" The man asked. "Who is it?" The man stepped out from the shadows to reveal himself. "Ah it's you. I understand it's difficult for you to speak but easy to listen so please, do just that." The figure kept staring at the man who seemed fearless. "Now I would like to discuss an alliance. I realize that we have a common interest in destroying the light in this world." He smirked. "I know you and me together could solve our problem forever. If you're up for it." The figures single eye looked around as if searching the room for a response.

"Then if I agree." The figure spoke. "You give as much information about this world as I see fit; agreed?"

The man nodded. "yes I agree with those terms they don't seem to troubling." His expression suddenly changed to slight annoyance. "Although there is one issue with this. Are you aware of the Eplorer named Ezreal?"

"I am."

"He's a problem that needs to be solved."

"How so?"

"He has defeated my current military commander and killed my former commander; who was the best soldier I've ever seen."

"He does sound like a problem…" The Figure began eyeing the room again. "I shall execute him myself if you don't mind."

"Really?"

"Indeed. It seems I need to get used to this world still. And I'm killing him will be good practice." Even though he had no mouth it seemed as if he had a sinister grin on his strange alien face.

"Then so be it." The man stood up and the figure stared.

"I look forward to our alliance Swain."

Swain nodded. "Same to you." He grinned. "Eye of the void."


	12. Chapter 12

_**Hey guys I have returned with more chapters for 'The League Estate' my fairly popular League of Legends Fanfic. I know that this is really soon after my "preview" But oh well I couldn't resist posting this I just love writing and posting this Fanfic! I hope you guys enjoy!**_

_**-xoxo Dravenmaster**_

**The Estate.**

The world outside the Estate had changed a little in the past month. Demacia was focused on rebuilding after the battle with Noxus. Nobody had heard anything about Noxus since the battle but as of today the next season of The League of Legends has started so Noxians would surely be around. Life inside the estate however was normal as ever. It was kind of relaxing to the Demacian champions that returned to The Estate after the battle. There were a few more summoners than last season which Lorenzo; the "president" of The Estate was pleased about.

Now the sun began to rise and its rays rested upon two blonde teenagers as they began to stir from their slumber. Ezreal sat up and leaned his back against the headboard while watching Lux try to blink the sleepiness in her eyes away while yawning and stretching her arms high in the air. Ez wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close to him. It was still so odd to him that they fell in love so quickly. They had known each other less than a day when they kissed each other for the first time. They had only been dating for a little over a month and already they would drop the occasional "I love you" to each other. But I didn't matter because he did indeed love her. And she loved him all the same.

Lux put her arms down and hugged Ezreal's arms as she rested herself on his lap. Ez kissed down her neck before whispering. "I wish we had more time before the first games start." He pressed his lips on the top of her collarbone.

Lux giggled. "Easy there goggles." She put her hand back and began to play with his hair. "We have to go; we're very highly requested by the summoners." She got up and Ez pulled his hands away as he watched her get dressed. She turned to him, "We have to go. But believe me I wish we had a little more time." She flashed him a cute and mischievous grin. Ez smiled back and got up to get dressed as well.

**Demacian Palace.**

Garen had begun to live in the palace ever since the king had declared him heir to the throne. Now that the king was ill it had caused Garen quite a bit of stress; as it was his best friend who deserved the throne but had died in a battle a month back. His best friend was Jarvan IV prince of Demacia. Sona who was the medical professional for the Demacians had told Garen moments ago that the king wasn't likely to last more than a week or two. Everything was happening so fast it made him dizzy. As a king he could no longer go on the fields of justice or spar with his close friends in his spare time. The responsibility would crush him but he had to do it. Him being king was an old man's dying wish and he had to honor that.

**Summoner's Rift.**

Ezreal stepped forward from the starting pad and looked around. This game he had been paired with him as ADC lux as the mid laner, Thresh as his support, Rammus as their jungler, and Master Yi as their top laner. The enemy team consisted of Warwick as their jungler, Caitlyn as their ADC, soraka as their support, lee-sin as their top laner, and Katarina as their mid laner. Caitlyn was a friend of Ezreal so his lane would be mostly friendly competition but Lux and Kat were rivals (In a kind of friendly kind of way). Sometime Ez saw them act like best friends though which was odd because when they had first met each other they shared hatred with one another. _This outta be a fun match. _Ez thought to himself with a smile.

He looked over to Lux who looked back and gave him a wink as she made her way to blue buff to help 'leash' Rammus. He began to walk into his lane next to thresh who was much taller than he was and definitely more frightening than Ez. "We will claim every one of their souls." Thresh vowed without turning to Ez. Ez nodded and looked around as he reached his outer turret. He and thresh made their ways to a bush and sat waiting to see someone come out.

He quickly spotted Caitlyn approaching her outer turret. Ez pinged onto Cait to show thresh what he was planning. Thresh nodded and swung his hook around before throwing it towards the girl. The hook pierced through her skin and dragged her towards them Ez quickly shot her a few times before sending a Q her way and claiming first blood for his team. Ez punched the air in victory as he made his way to the minions so he could claim some gold.

**Piltover.**

"You know if it wasn't for me Demacia would've lost." The blue haired sociopath huffed as she sat in her cell. Vi was sitting a few feet away from her at a desk writing something on papers (without her gauntlets on). Vi turned to her with annoyance spread across her face.

"Your point? That doesn't change that fact that you should be locked up." She pointed out. "You've done too much shit to be forgiven. It's your fault Piltover is nicknamed 'the city in progress'."

Jinx made a face. "How is that a bad thing exactly?" Vi just shook her head in frustration.

"How are we related?" She asked; half to herself.

"So your admitting it for once? That's a real shocker! Speaking of which-."

"No you can't have your zap gun Jinx." Vi sighed.

Jinx slumped against the cold cell walls. "You're a real drag sis…" She pouted. "Wait…" She looked around the room franticly. "Where's the hat chick?"

"Are you an idiot?"

"No I'm crazy! I have doct-."

"I don't want to see the doctors not Jinx." Vi sighed again. "Anyway she left for the fields of justice earlier so she won't be back for a bit."

Jinx tilted her head. "Why aren't you going?"

Vi turned back to Jinx. "To keep an eye on you obviously."

Jinx pouted again. "I want to go back to the rift…" She sniffled. "Pretty please sissy?" She acted like a little kid when Vi used to have a soft-spot for her.

"First of all." Vi began. "That's not up to me. And second of all I don't think the League wants you breaking the rift."

Jinx pouted even more. "So unfair…"

**The Rift.**

People had begun to roam through the lanes and Ez could tell a team fight was approaching soon. He had 4 kills and zero deaths thanks to their jungler making poor ganking decisions and the support being too aggressive. Ez was gathering more gold from minions when he suddenly couldn't move and felt claws ripping through him. Warwick had ulted him and planning to get the kill. A buzzing noise was heard from a bush and Rammus spun towards Warwick knocking him back from Ez and giving him a chance to escape but Ez didn't take it. Warwick rushed towards Ez but Rammus taunted him and Warwick hit Rammus repeatedly; inflicting damage to himself as he did so. Warwick was low but managed to get away from Rammus; Ez however pulled back an energy bow from his gauntlet and sent a large burst of energy flying towards him and securing the kill. A ping came from mid-lane warning about 3 people at mid. Rammus recalled as Ez made his way for mid lane where he would meet up with Lux, thresh, and Yi.

**About **10 more minutes in the game they were pushed to the enemy inhibitors and the kill score was **34 **

To **20** and Ezreal was 13/0/2 and couldn't be stopped. He and Lux rushed to get the inhibitor but

Katarina jumped between them and ulted but Lux snared her, which stopped her from doing much

Damage. Lux threw down her E and activated it; causing it to explode. Ez Q'd her but Kat spun around and slowed them as she tried to escape but Ez turned to see Lux charging and firing her laser as she got the kills. "Good job sparkles." He Smiled at her as they destroyed the inhib. After it was gone they recalled to regroup with the rest of their team.

Ez's team won the game with the kill score 42 to 22 and Ez didn't die once. Lux had only died twice but had enough kills to make up for it (8 to be exact) and Ez had got 15 kills by the end of it, scoring the ace that gave the team their victory. They were all sent back to the lobby and everyone was praising one another. Ez walked up to Lux from behind and wrapped his arms around her waist and resting his chin on her shoulder. When he and Lux were affectionate in public other guys either gave him looks of hatred and jealousy or gestures to say good job. She grabbed Ez's hands as a few guys gave Ez a dirty look and Twisted Fate gave him a subtle thumbs up. Twisted Fate or TF was a friend of Ezreal; they'd play cards every now and then but Ez would lose every time. TF was the master at poker, go fish, bridge, war, and pretty much any other card game you could think of. Lux pulled away from Ez and looked at him with her big blue eyes.

"You wanna come with me and Kat to go get drinks at the bar?" Her eyes pleaded him to do so. She was so cute and innocent; he could never resist her.

"Of course!" He smiled at her. "Are we gonna go into town then?"

Lux nodded. "There's a really nice place like 10 minutes away if we walk."

Ez agreed and invited Caitlyn and Jayce to come along with them. They left a few hours later when it was around **10:00pm** and soon arrived at the bar. The bar was called "The Watering Hole" and it looked like a pretty nice place. On the outside it was a brick building with a small upper floor and a few windows spread across it. The inside was nicer though; it had many red booths lined around the walls and tables around the rest of the room. There was a pretty big bar with quite a few stools along the sides with people sitting on most of them. They five of them picked out a booth. Kat felt weird because she was the only one without a date to bring. She said Garen was busy with a bunch of stuff and couldn't come. Jayce and Cait however were together. The whole night they joked and laughed and got more and more drunk. It was still quite an eventful night as Lux managed Ez to dance for once and Kat got free drinks by flirting with the bartender, and Jayce got into a fight with two guys and beat them both.

"Damn dude!" Ez exclaimed as the manager made them leave. "You beat the shit out of them man!" Lux giggled and hiccupped. Ez put his arm around her and Kat waved bye as she set off to a different place I town; leaving just the two couples. They kept walking until Cait and Jayce ran ahead quickly with excitement making it obvious what they were planning to do when they arrived home.

Ez and Lux continued down the path and Lux stopped and held Ez back. "You know." She looked around. "This is where we had our first kiss." She smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck. Ez smiled back and hugged her waist; pulling her as close as possible to him.

"I remember you surprised me when you kissed me." He chuckled slightly. Even alcohol couldn't take that memory away. "I had just met a pretty girl and she just kissed me out of nowhere."

She giggled. "You were too cute to resist. Especially after you saved my life." She pressed her lips against him; kissing him softly. She pulled back, "You're still too cute to resist." She kissed him again, this time more passionately. They both wanted it to stay this way forever. No war. No responsibilities. Nothing but happiness.

Just perfect.


	13. Chapter 13

_**Here's chapter 13 guys! Hope you enjoy!**_

**The Void Room.**

The void room was a dark room that the League had made to contain the void creatures from the rest of the champions. All it was, was a big dark room with a few "beds" for the creatures. In the room now was Kha'Zix, Kog'Maw, and Cho'Gath. All three of the creatures. They usually attempted to escape by slamming themselves into the walls and throwing things. In Kog'Maw's case it was spitting at the wall repeatedly in hope of it melting down.

The creatures were trying to escape as usual when they heard a voice. "Hello there, it's been a while hasn't it?" They all turned to see the source of the voice. But instead of lunging at him and attempting to eat him they… bowed to the figure in front of them. Kha'Zix spoke up first.

"It is you eye of the void." The insect seemed afraid of what was in front of him.

"Indeed; it is I Vel'Koz."

**The Game Lobby.**

Ezreal had won yet another game but this time Lux was his support instead of the mid laner and gave him a ton of kills early game; giving him tons of gold. For whatever reason the summoners would always pick both of them on the same team which pleased them. It had only been a week since the new season had begun and Ezreal and Lux had only lost once. They played a game or two a day so it was pretty impressive to the other champs but it also caused a few champs more reason to be jealous of Ez. It was Friday night so Lux and Ez were going on a date, this time though, they would be alone. Ez had everything planned out for the night. They'd go to the restaurant where they had their first "date" and then they'd go to the roof of The Estate and watch the stars. He smiled in satisfaction at his plan; it wasn't much but it would make Lux very happy, and that's all that mattered. Ez turned to see Lux walked towards him with an adorable smile on her face and her blue eyes bright and happy. He pulled her into an embrace and kissed her softly.

"You ready to go sparkles?" He teased with a grin.

Lux grinned back. "Sure am goggles." She poked his goggles and kissed him before pushing back and walking towards the door with her hand in his. "So what's this big evening you have planned?" She asked as she opened the door to exit the lobby. "I hope it's exciting."

"Oh you'll see but it's a secret." Ez smiled at her.

She made a pouty face. "Why can't you just tell me Ez? Pretty please?" Her eyes pleaded him but he held strong

"No it's a surprise but I promise you'll love it!" He pulled her closer and made his way out of the estate.

**Restaurant.**

Ez held the door open so Ez could walk through before they made their way to a booth. "What a gentleman." She joked. "So we're back here again are we?" She sat down on her side of the booth and smiled at Ez.

"The first time we were in this booth you pestered me with questions about Piltover and I couldn't keep my eyes off of you." He smiled back.

Lux blushed and her smile grew. "Yeah I could tell, but I thought I was imagining things so I blew it off."

"Why is that?"

"You really don't realize how cute you are do you?"

"Do you realize how cute _you _are?"

"Oh I know I'm adorable, trust me." She giggled as the waitress appeared in front of them.

"What'll you have you two?" She gave a seemingly fake smile.

Ez looked down at his menu for a quick second as Lux ordered.

"I'll have a burger." Lux chimed.

"Single or double?"

"Double." Lux smiled as she handed her menu to the waitress.

The waitress turned to Ez after scribbling on her note pad. "And for you?"

"I'll have the same, but without any onions please."

The waitress nodded as she scribbled some more. "Alright it'll be out in a jiffy."

"So Ez." Ez turned to see Lux looking at him with her chin rested in her palm. "You're really not gonna tell me what else you have planned?"

Ez shook his head. "Nah, I think you'll enjoy the surprise." He grinned. He knew Lux had no patience for secrets and he loved teasing her

"I'm impressed. You usually spill the beans right after I make a face or wink at you." She winked shyly at him but Ez showed no sign of backing down. "Really? Nothing?" She slumped down in her seat and pouted.

"Sorry sparkles but you can't win over this explorer."

**Piltover**

"Vi I'm back!" Caitlyn called as she entered the police office tiredly. No response. "Vi?" She looked around the room and saw no one. _That's odd. _She thought to herself as she scratched her head in confusion. She walked up to Vi's desk to see if she left anything that would tell Cait where she might be. As she searched around the desk she heard a groan from the other side of the room and rushed over to see what it was.

She turned to see Vi lying in the corner holding her side in pain. Cait rushed over and kneeled down beside her friend with panic racing through her veins. "Vi! Vi what happened to you!?" Cait shook Vi until another groan escaped Vi's mouth.

"Cait… Run…" Vi's fell back down and she was unconscious again.

Before Cait could respond she felt something wrap around her stomach and lift her back. "What the fuck?!" Cait struggled to escape before her eyes caught a sight of what was holding her.

"Hello girl." The _thing _in front of her had one big eye, with dots lining the top of its shell. It had three tentacles, one of which, was wrapped around her.

"What the fuck are yo-." The thing shook her hard to cut her off.

"I am Vel'Koz." It stated. "Eye of the void."

"What do you want?" She coughed out as Vel'Koz's grip tightened.

"I understand you're friends with the prodigal explorer."

"Ezreal?"

"Indeed. I would like to know his location."

"You think I'll give it to you?"

"You will if you value your life girl."

"Stop fucking calling me girl!"

Vel'Koz slammed her into a wall and shook her. "His location. **Now.**" His voice never got louder just deeper and angrier. "Or I will get it out with force."

"How do you plan to do that exactly?"

"Through… disintegration." His metallic voice echoed through the office until the screams began.

**Restaurant**

Ez and Lux walked out after paying the bill and Ez held her close to him as they made their way to the next location on Ez's agenda.

"So we're going back to The Estate then?" She asked as she noticed the route they were taking.

"You could say that." He responded before he pressed his lips to her forehead.

"Are we going back to our room?"

"Nope."

"The bar?"

"How romantic would that be?"

"Then where?"

"You'll see."

After a few minutes they made their way to The Estate and Ez stopped at the front; pulling Lux back.

"Hold on tight okay?" He looked at her and she nodded before clinging onto him as tight as she could. "Alright let's go." He teleported onto a ledge on the roof before teleporting again to another that above them. He repeated this process again and again until they safely made it onto the roof of The Estate.

"The roof eh?" Lux turned to him; her eyes shining. "Clever, I'll give you that."

"Aren't I always?" He grinned and gestured to blanket he had laid down earlier on a ledge. "Care to join me Ms. Crownguard?"

She giggled and sat down beside him on the blanket. He pulled her close and she leaned her head on his shoulder as his arm wrapped around her waist.

"So how'd I do with the romantic setting?"

"Nailed it."

The two of them looked up at the stars and wished that every moment could be like this.

Lux pulled away slightly so she could face Ez with an adorable smile. "You're the best." She put her hand on his cheek and placed her lips on his. "I love you." He put his hands behind her and pulled her close. She wrapped her legs around him as she placed herself on his lap. He held onto her lower back; keeping her close as she wrapped her arms around his neck as the kiss intensified.

"I love you too." He said against her lips. She smiled and the kiss became more and more passionate as they pressed even closer against each other.

_**Guess what kiddies! It's a lemon :D If you don't want read the lemon then skip to the next chapter because the lemon will end this chapter. (Lemon is a sex scene)**_

He pulled his lips away and started to kiss down her neck. Lux moaned silently as Ez kissed her collarbone and began to move his hands around her body. He continued to kiss up and down her neck as he slowly took off her shirt; revealing her red lace bra. He threw the shirt to the side and began to massage her breasts slowly. Lux moaned quietly again and started to pull on Ez's shirt to tell him she wanted it off. He flipped her so he was above her and took off his shirt; throwing it next to hers. He lowered himself onto her and she wrapped he legs around his waist. He began to massage her breasts again for a second before reaching behind her to unhook her bra; revealing her perfect breasts.

He lowered his head to her chest and placed a nipple in her mouth; causing Lux to moan louder than before. He used his left hand to massage and felt up and down her legs with his right. Waves of pleasure hit Lux again and again. She flipped him over and looked into his eyes mischievously.

"My turn." She reached down and unbuttoned his pants and pulling them off; revealing the large bulge beneath his boxers. Lux rubbed and teased his member; making Ez silently moan from her actions. She eventually pulled down his boxers and placed her hand over his now exposed member. She began running her and up and down his shaft and occasionally licking or kissing the tip. She grinned as he heard Ez moan in pleasure because of her. She placed his cock in her mouth and put her mouth down his entire shaft. Ez yelped in surprise as the pleasure came over him. Lux began now placed her hand along the shaft as well, stroking it and running her mouth down it repeatedly; looking into his eyes time to time. Eventually Ez began to feel a pressure build up inside of him.

"Lux I'm gonna-." He was cut off as he released his seed into her mouth with a loud groan of pleasure. Lux happily swallowed all of it and licked up his shaft one more time before crawling over him. She kissed him passionately he began to undo her pants he flipped her back over as he pulled off her pants, along with her panties and threw them next to their other clothes. He got on his knees and looked to Lux for approval. She nodded and he inserted himself into her entrance; making her moan loudly. He began to thrust into her slowly while he crept above her so he could kiss her as she moaned against his lips. She wrapped her legs around his waist; pulling him deeper into her and causing him to thrust at a faster rate. He took her right nipple into his mouth and listened to her moan with every thrust. He continued to pump into her and suck on her nipple feeling her up as he did so.

They felt a familiar pressure build up inside of them and knew they didn't have much longer. "Harder Ez!" She moaned loudly. He obeyed as she pulled him deeper inside her. His thrusts getting deeper and faster as they both approached their climaxes. Lux loudly moaned Ezreal's name and she climaxed. The combination of her juices pouring onto him and her walls squeezing his cock made Ez do the same, releasing his load inside her. They both stayed that way for a second as they caught their breath and recovered. He eventually pulled out of her and laid down next to her. She buried her head into his chest as he wrapped the blanket around their naked bodies to hide from the cool night air they hadn't felt before.

The couple both slipped into a deep sleep as their bodies stayed pressed together; keeping each other warm throughout the night. They were once again

Perfect.

_**Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter with a lemony twist! I'll be honest this lemon was 1000x better than my last one by far. It always a little weird writing lemons for me though since a few of my friends read this fic. But oh well they'll have to deal with it. See you guys in the next chapter!**_

_**-xoxo Dravenmaster**_


	14. Chapter 14

_**Hope you enjoyed the lemon last chapter! If you didn't read your missing out it was about 641 words and took a bit for me to "perfect". But I understand if you're uncomfortable with that stuff or whatever. Anyway here we are with chapter 14 and please review, I haven't asked for it in a while but it does help me as an "author". **_

_**Enjoy!**_

_**-xoxo Dravenmaster**_

**Roof of The Estate.**

The sun rose above The Estate and once again shined upon the blonde teenage couple lying next to each other as they slowly woke up. Ez woke to feel Lux's naked body pressed against his with his arms wrapped around her. He smiled as he breathed in her scent; it was familiar and warm. He felt Lux begin to stir next him and she turned to him.

"Morning goggles." She smiled at him.

Ez leaned in and kissed her softly. "Morning sparkles." He returned her smiled and looked into her eyes for a few seconds before they got up to get dressed. Ez got dressed very quickly and turned to see Lux hooking her bra on and grinned. He picked up her shirt from the ground and placed a hand on her cheek; kissing her and handing her, her shirt. She smiled as they broke off the kiss and slipped the shirt on over her head. "So what's on today's agenda?" He asked her.

"I'm not sure I have the day off." She explained.

"Same here."

Her head shot up like she remembered something. "Oh wait!" She looked at him apologetically, "I made plans with Kat today, sorry Ez."

He frowned slightly but not enough to show. "It's alright I'll just hang out with Jayce and TF."

"I really am sorry; I meant to ask if you had the day off."

"its fine really Lux, don't worry about it I have friends too you know." He smiled at her.

She returned the smile. "Okay whatever you say Ez, now let's get off this roof."

Ez nodded and walked up to her; holding onto her tightly as she wrapped her arms around him.

Ez jumped off the roof with Lux attached to him. Lux screamed in his ears as they descended to the ground. Ez teleported on the ground safely with Lux still wrapped around him. After seeing they were safe on the ground Lux pulled away from Ez and kissed him quickly.

"I'm gonna go meet up with Kat, see ya goggles!" She smiled and made her way to inside the estate.

_Crap_. Ez thought. _TF is with Jayce in Piltover right now. _He sighed loudly. This was a bad time for both of his best friends to be that far from The Estate. He started to walk towards town. _Maybe I can find something to do around town_.

**Kat's Room.**

Kat had just finished blow-drying her hair when she heard a knock at the door. She got up and looked through the eye hole to see Lux waiting outside her door. She opened the door and hugged Lux.

"Hey glitter!" She welcomed. "What's up?"

Lux pulled away and made her way inside. "Nothing just thought I'd come over a bit early." She smiled. Kat always admired how cheerful Lux was. Kat had only fit in at Noxus because she was trained to act like a Noxian; but she had always been different on the inside. Now Lux was helping her become her true slightly cheerful self.

"Cool, I just finished my hair." She stopped and a grin appeared on her face. "By the way."

"Yeah?" Lux was leaning over Kat's dresser observing something.

"I didn't see much of you and Mr. Prodigal last night." Lux stopped and slowly turned to Kat; her face beat red. "What were you two up too?" Kat's grin widened at lux's expression. As cheerful as she was she was also shy; which Kat was not.

"Oh nothing." Lux scratched the back of her head and her face was now completely red. "Just hanging out."

"Then why is there what looks like a hickey on you r lower neck?" Lux froze and she knew she had to give in.

"Fine you win. We slept together last night." She sighed.

"Ooo I want details!" Kat gestured for Lux to it next to her on her bed.

"Okay, okay. He took me out to the restaurant that we had our first dinner together and then we onto the roof of The Estate. And then things… Escalated."

"On the roof? Damn you two are naughty!" She smiled widely as Lux shoved her in embarrassment.

"There was a blanket! It's not like we did it on the cold roof."

"Still pretty naughty." Kat giggled.

**Road to city.**

Ezreal had his hands on his head as he made his way to the city; hoping he would find something to do. _Why'd they have to go back today? _He sighed.

"Well look who it is…" A metallic voice rang around Ezreal. Ezreal turned looking around quickly in panic.

"What the fuck?" He didn't see anything near him. _I must be hearing things._ He shook his head and kept walking.

He was forced to stop as something wrapped around his chest and threw him backwards. _What the hell? _He hit the ground with a hard _thud_ and looked around wildly before catching sight of his attacker.

"Greetings Prodigal Explorer. I am Vel'Koz; The Eye of The void and the last face you'll ever see." He said as he reached a tentacle in the air. He sent it flying towards Ezreal; but Ez rolled out of the way and got to his feet in one swift motion. "Impressive." His metallic voice gave Ez chills down his spine. Vel'Koz sent another tentacle his way but it was once again dodged. Vel decided to try something else instead.

He sent a blast Ezreal's way but Ez jumped to the right. Ez smirked at him before felling a blast hit him from the side; sending him flying. _What? But How?_ He hit the ground again and shook his head; getting up quickly. Ez noticed Vel hadn't moved once during this fight. _What the fuck is his guy?_ Ez tried running at him but was knocked in the air by something from the ground. He was smacked into the ground by another tentacle and slammed hard; causing him to let out a groan of pain.

"That all you got?" Ez questioned angrily. He got to his feet and sent a powerful blast at Vel'Koz which was a direct hit.

Vel quickly recovered. "Is that ignorance or courage? They're so similar that it's hard to know for sure." He seemed to be talking to himself. Ez took the opportunity to shoot him a couple more times before attempting to run back to The Estate. Vel'Koz shook himself and noticed Ez making an escape. "Not so fast Explorer." He lined up his tentacles and aimed towards Ez.

Ez looked back and saw a red energy being built up from Vel'Koz's tentacles. His eyes widened as a red laser came his way; he quickly teleported out of the way before the blast could touch him. Vel'Koz began to turn to his direction but Ez began to run around Vel'Koz so he couldn't be touched; shooting at him repeatedly. Vel'Koz started taking more damage than he thought a stopped the laser before reaching out for Ez.

Ez saw it coming and moved under where Vel was aiming. He sprinted for The Estate but was grabbed from behind. _Shit, Shit, Shit. _Was all that went through his head as he was thrown in the air; just be slammed back down.

As Ez hit the ground everything around him went dark.

"Pathetic."

**Demacian Castle.**

"Sona how much longer does he have?" Garen asked the Maiden.

Sona's voice rang through his head telepathically. "Not long Garen; I'm so sorry."

"No!" Garen slammed his fist onto the tabled next to him. "Dammit I can't be king! Not yet!"

"Garen…" A raspy voice croaked from beside Garen.

"Yes your majesty?" He turned to speak with the dying king.

"You were always like my son to me. I know you'll be a great King." He weakly smiled as he felt the last of his life leaving him. "I know for a fact."

Those were the king's last words as his eyes closed and his breathing got gradually slower. And slower. And slower. And then

it stopped.

**Lux/Ez's Room. **

Lux inserted the key into the lock and unlocked it. She was curious why Ez wasn't home yet since it was about **10:45** and she expected him to be there for her when she returned home. She just shrugged it off and entered the room while taking off her shoes and placing her jacket on the coat rack next to her. She changed into her Pajama's and Took off her bra for maximum comfort. She sighed with relief and sat down on her couch as she turned on her TV and kept wondering where Ez could be as the hours passed.

**Noxian Dungeon.**

Ez woke up. He was sore and tired and felt like was in the last place that he wanted to be. After taking a look around he discovered he was right. He was in a prison cell. Alone. In god knows where.

_Perfect_.

_**This chapter was a bit shorter but oh well. Hope you enjoyed! The next one should be up soon!**_

_**Please review what you thought about it and the entire fic for that matter. **_

_**-xoxo Dravenmaster**_


	15. Chapter 15

_**Hey guys we're back with another chapter of 'The League Estate'! Hope you enjoy this chapter.**_

This was absolutely perfect. Ez was in a dungeon. God knows where at. Lux knew nothing about where he is. And he felt pain on every inch of his body.

Just perfect.

He got up from the floor of his cell and groaned; his body screaming at him not to move. He walked up to the bars of his cell to see the area around him. He saw nothing but row after row of cells and few guards posted around the halls. He sighed and walked over to a small bed that was attached to the wall; sitting down on it and thinking hard about his next move.

**Lux's Room.**

"Lux don't worry we'll find him!" Kat assured her crying friend. Ez had been gone for 2 days now and Lux was hopelessly worried about him. "You know how he is blondie! Wherever he is he'll be fine!"

Lux continued to sniffle. "What if he just left?" She looked up at Kat with sorrow in her eyes.

"Don't think that way Lux! Why would he leave you?"

"I don't know I just… Where did he go?!" She cried out.

Kat hugged her friend from the side to comfort her. Lux cried into her shoulder as her mind raced with every possibility of where her lover might have gone.

**Noxian Dungeon.**

Two days. Ezreal had spent two fucking days in this place. Although he had learned the prison was Noxian from looking at the guards' uniforms. But he was still going mad after being locked in this place for so long.

It seemed he was thinking of an escape plan every minute of the day but to come up with nothing as a result.

He missed Freedom. He missed The Estate. He missed his Friends.

He missed Lux.

Oh god did he miss her. He missed her giggle, her smile, and her warmth.

Warmth.

He had so little warmth the past couple of days. The prison was so cold compared to the outside world; nearly unbearable. He was surrounded by the darkness he would expect in a Noxian prison; which bothered him after being around someone like Lux for so long.

"Alright blondie I've got some news for ya!" Ez turned to see a Noxian guard approaching his cell.

"Alright what is it?" Ez asked impatiently.

"You're execution has been scheduled for tomorrow morning."

"**WHAT**?"

"You heard me. Enjoy your final hours mate; not many get too around here."

Ez opened his mouth to protest but realized it was pointless. He leaned against the wall and slowly slid down to the ground. _My execution? _Ez shook his head wildly. _This can't be happening. This can't be happening. _He put his hands on his head and stared at the ground.

_My execution?_

**Demacian Castle.**

Garen sat in his room reading a book he'd found in the castle study. As he heard a knock at his door he closed the book; set it on the small table next to him and approached the door.

As he opened the door he saw his sister Lux at the door; not looking like her normal cheerful self. "Hey Lux it's nice to you!" Garen welcomed as he hugged his sister tightly.

"Garen…" She whimpered.

He pulled away and held her shoulders. "What is it?"

"It's Ez… he's gone missing."

"What? When?"

"About two days ago. I'm so worried… I just…. I'm losing it Garen…"

He pulled her close again and she started to sob into his shoulder.

"Lux it'll be okay. I know that he's good on his feet. He can handle himself." Garen reassured her.

After Lux calmed down Garen led her to some chairs and they sat down.

"Lux there's something I haven't told anyone yet but it's really important."

She looked at him curiously. "What is it Garen?"

Garen went into detail as he explained how he was going to soon be king of Demacia.

"Wait. Really?" Lux's jaw dropped in shock. "I heard the king had fallen ill but… you're gonna be king? Garen that's amazing!"

"Yes… but this will require a lot of responsibility and it won't be easy…"

"But Garen. You'll be KING."

"Good point. But still I don't know…"

"Garen when we were growing up you were the most responsible person I knew. You still are for that matter. You'll be a great king. Does Kat know?"

"Yes she does. Actually she was going to come over later today."

"Was?"

"_Is"_

"Well I gotta get going Garen I'm gonna go find Cait and see if she knows anything about where Ez may be."

"Okay, see you later Lux!"

**Piltover.**

Lux hardly noticed the amount of time it took for her to make her way to Piltover in her journey to reunite with Ez. As she approached the city she noticed something though. There seemed to more signs of crime than Lux had ever seen in the city of progress. _That's odd._ She thought.

She continued down the street towards the police station where she knew she'd find Cait or Vi but saw something out of the corner of her eye. There was police tape all around the part of the station where Vi and Cait had their office at.

She later found out that Vi had been hospitalized and Cait was nowhere to be found. Lux decided to make her way to the hospital soon after hearing this to see what was going on. As she entered Vi's room she saw Vi sitting up on her bed lazily watching the TV in front of her.

She knocked on the wall beside the doorway. "Vi? Hey what's up?"

Vi turned to the young blonde. "Oh hey Lux, what brings you here?" She asked. Lux noticed how unenthusiastic her voice sounded and became a bit concerned.

"I was just wondering. Do _you _know what happened to Ez? Or maybe Cait?"

Vi shook her head. Not to say no but like she wanted a memory out of her head. "Lux I… I don't know where your boyfriend is but… I can tell you about Cait."

"Well what happened then?" Lux questioned.

"Alright so I was watching Jinx; minding my own business when this… _Thing _comes out of nowhere and attacks me wanting to know where your boyfriend is. Before he can get the answer out of me Cait comes in and scares the thing away for a second. Cait sees me and then the thing attacks her too but she won't give up where he's at. So this thing says he'll force it out of her and then…"

"What? What happened next?"

Vi shook her head again. "The thing disintegrated her. Turned her to dust. And somehow got Ez's location through doing that. It left me behind and set off for Ez." She turned back to Lux. "IS that all you need to know?"

Lux nodded before eventually saying goodbye and leaving the hospital.

**Dungeon.**

Ez woke up sore from the hard bed he was forced to use. His mind raced as soon as he gained consciousness and then he remembered.

_Today is the day I die…_

_Perfect._

_**Hey! I hope you guys liked this chapter! it was short but that's because it was a buildup chapter. it just set everything up for the next few chapters. Please review and follow if you liked it. See you in the next chapter!**_


	16. Chapter 16

_**Here we are with chapter 16! This is where the story will really start to kick off so I hope you enjoy!**_

_**-xoxo Dravenmaster.**_

A banging on his cell door caused Ez to wake up with a jolt. He looked at the door to see a Noxian guard staring at him impatiently. "Let's go kid. Today's the day."

_The day. _He got up slowly and took a long look around. _The day I die. The day of my execution._ He shed a single tear as he thought of how amazing his life had been.

He had spent almost his entire life doing what he loved. Exploring and discovering ancient temples in search of ancient relics and knowledge. Then there was the past month or so. The battle. The friends. Lux.

He began to follow the guard; aching every second to see Lux one last time. The guard stopped him in front of a black gate that led out into a courtyard. "Your gauntlet sir." He gestured to Ez's forearm. "Please let me remove it."

Ez looked at the gauntlet. He had thought of using it before but realized he'd be outnumbered if he tried anything. But still no guard had been able to remove it since Ez was the only one who could.

Ez shrugged. "Try if you want but I've never been able to take the damn thing off." He had to hide a grin that attempted to spread across his face as a plot developed in his head.

The guard shrugged as well and reached at the gauntlet; feeling around and tugging at it. He eventually gave up and faced Ez again. "We'll just have to kill you with it on." Ez nodded; seeming worried and sorrowful. The guard opened the gate and gestured for Ezreal to walk through.

As he stepped into the courtyard he heard a crowd begin to cheer and turned to view the area around him. _Am I in a stadium? Do Noxians really celebrate executions this much?_ Ez asked himself as the crowd silenced themselves and a loud voice was suddenly heard.

"**Ladies and gentlemen! Today's execution is gonna be a fun one! Coming out now he have Ezreal the prodigal explorer from Piltover!"**

The crowd cheered and Ez felt sick to his stomach. To think these people loved death this much. _Disturbing. _

The crowd got even louder and had their attention on someone else who was walking in through the other side of the "stadium".

"**And approaching him now is Draaaven! The Glorious Executioner!"**

The crowd roared and Ez stared at the executioner. _Draven._ He could beat Draven. He knew that but what would he do afterwards? He shook his head as two guards walked towards him and undid his "handcuffs". Ez moved his arms around feeling the air around him with his tired hands.

_Today's the day._

Ezreal walked towards Draven and they eventually met in the middle and stared each other down fiercely. Both of them not wanting to make the first move.

"Listen up blondie, you have an opportunity to fight your way out of this and have an honorable death or just run like the rest. Your choice." Draven told him with a smirk.

Ez took off his jacket and let it fall to the ground as he cracked his knuckles slowly.

"I'll fight it out mustache."

Draven smirked again; this time his grin was wider. "Mistake."

Draven placed his foot on Ezreal's lower chest and kicked him back. Ez flew back but he never lost his footing and managed to take nearly no damage. Draven ran up and kicked him in the side hard. Ez fell over and Draven stomped on his chest and kicked his side again. Ezreal caught Draven's foot and attempted to do something but Draven just kicked him in the chest. Ezreal swiftly kicked Draven's legs out from under him and got up. Draven soon got up as well.

The crowd grew wild as the two of them fought.

Draven landed a blow to Ez's side and threw him off-balance; then attempted to hit him again but Ez caught his fist and twisted his arm to the side before hitting his elbow hard. Draven cried out in pain and Ez decided to run a little bit so he'd be closer to the walls. After recovering Draven ran at Ez; throwing an axe at him as he ran.

Ez shot at Draven but missed a lot as Draven was moving swiftly and dodging everything that was shot in his direction. Draven eventually crashed into Ez as he tried to escape; shoving him to the ground.

Ez struggled as Draven attempted to pin him to the ground. Ez got good ground for a split second and took the opportunity as he shoved his knee into Draven's stomach hard. Draven groaned and Ez pushed him off before punching him repeatedly in the chest and face. Draven pushed him away and got up; spitting out blood and wiping it form his mouth.

"God I hate you explorer."

"The feeling is mutual Executioner."

Draven smirked. "Actually I'm a military general now."

Ez saw that Draven did a pose and punched him in the stomach; catching him off guard. Draven coughed out more blood and punched Ez across the face hard. Ez spit out blood to the left and stared back at Draven. He shot at Draven's feet; causing him to fall. Ez rushed up and kicked him in the jaw as hard as he could. Draven flew back and hit the ground with a hard _thud_.

Ezreal went to kick Draven but Draven caught his foot and pulled him down; pinning him to the ground once again.

As Draven stayed over him Ez felt his hot breath against his face and shivered. "So what, no congrats on the promotion? That hurts Ez, it really does."

Ez spit blood into Draven's face. As Draven instinctually reached up to wipe it off Ez reached up and put his thumb into Draven's eye socket.

Draven wailed in pain as Ez dug into his eye; blood pouring out and Draven scratching at Ez's arm. Ez let go after a few more seconds and pushed Draven off of him; looking for a way out now.

He teleported over the wall and began to run over the rows of people as he sought freedom. As he got closer he heard two pairs of footsteps coming after him and looked behind him to notice two guards chasing him. Ez continued until he reached the edge of the wall; which beyond the all was just field instead of the city of Noxus. He turned to see one guard dashing at him. Ez spun to the side and the guard stupidly dove to his death.

The other one, instead of diving, tried to punch Ez across the face but it failed. Ez quickly grabbed his fist and flipped him over; throwing the guard behind him and down the wall. Ez took a deep breath and jumped down the wall before doing his signature teleport-style landing.

"Holy shit…" He breathed; looking around slowly. "That was fucking intense."

He used his gauntlet to create a hologram of a compass. _Demacia is west of Noxus… _He began to walk west before he stopped and thought about something.

"Wait…" He looked behind him at the large city-state of Noxus. "If they're planning something…" He thought of what he'd heard the guards talking about while he was in his cell. They'd talked about Noxians growing army for an upcoming war.

If they were growing fast they had to more allies than just Zaun and if they came after Ezreal then the war they were planning was obviously with Demacia.

"We're gonna need allies…"

**Freljord.**

Ezreal looked over the frozen land of Freljord desperately. This was his first stop on his quest to find allies and he hoped it went well. He had only been in the snowy wasteland for a few minutes before he saw a familiar yeti with a child on its back running towards him.

"Greetings Nunu!"

"Why are you here explorer?"

"I wish to speak with Ashe."

"Why do you wish to speak with the queen of Avarosan?"

"I come as a representative of Demacia."

"Really? I thought you were from Piltover."

"I was. But recently after the battle between us and Noxus I've become a Demacian citizen."

"I understand, just follow the yeti; he knows the way."

Ezreal nodded and began to follow Nunu; just now realizing that the king might not accept this alliance. He probably would after Ez told him everything. He just wondered if the king would be angry with him for forging an alliance on his own without anyone's permission.

It didn't matter anymore though. He was here and approaching the "base of the Avarosan" and about to speak with Ashe and unable to turn back.

Ez and Nunu eventually made it to the gate Ashe's base and entered through them but Ez stayed back a little; receiving suspicious looks from the citizens of Freljord around him. They got closer to the palace where Ashe was located before Nunu stopped and turned to Ezreal.

"I wanna know explorer, why does Demacia want an alliance with us?"

"I fear Noxus isn't done with this war yet and we could use as much help as possible."

Nunu nodded. "I understand." And he turned back continuing to the palace. For a child the harsh world of Freljord had made Nunu wise. He knew little to nothing about his parents and he had matured quickly from it; although he rarely showed it on the fields of justice.

They entered the castle and for the first time since he'd entered Freljord he realized that he was cold. He was cold and nervous now that the adrenaline from his encounter had finally disappeared. As he was lost in these thoughts he found himself in front of Ashe after only a few moments.

Ezreal bowed respectfully. "Greetings your majesty. I come as a representative of Demacia."

Ashe studied him for a moment before turning to Nunu. "Where did you find him?"

Nunu bowed. "I found him near Noxus while on patrol."

She turned back to Ezreal. "Why were you in Noxus?"

"I was captured by them and escaped from my execution."

"I like your honesty explorer."

"Thank you your majesty. I have come to propose an alliance between the people of Freljord and Demacia."

"Why is that?"

"Well you finally accomplished your mission of uniting everyone in Freljord into one civilization so you're stronger than ever."

"I mean why do you wish to create an alliance? What threat does Demacia face?"

"While I was a prisoner I heard them all talking about their army expanding and an upcoming battle. It is safe to assume that they will attack Demacia again and that they have new allies."

She nodded and seemed to think hard about the situation. "I understand your concern Ezreal. I will personally come with you to Demacia to discuss things with your king myself."

Ez's eyes widened. "Really? Why?"

Ashe smiled at his surprise. "I feel like talking to the king instead of just a messenger."

"About that. I came here on my own terms after I was captured."

"That doesn't change my mind."

"So are we leaving soon then?"

"As soon as you like."

"Now is good for me."

"Alright then let's go."

Ez began to turn to the door but Ashe walked into a room instead.

"This way. I have a portal room."

"There's one to Demacia?"

"No but there is one to the league so let's go."

Ezreal nodded and followed the frost queen into the portal.

**The Estate.**

Ezreal fell onto the floor after exiting the portal and looked around; making sure he was where he wanted to be. The room around him was familiar so he stood up and waited for Ashe to arrive.

Ashe came through as well and landed perfectly on her feet. "Where to now then?"

Ez looked at the doorway intently. "I need to get a Crownguard so we can go through the demacian portal while you're with us."

Ashe nodded. "I see I'll wait here then; you go find Lux or Garen."

Ez rushed off to find Lux.

**Lux's Room.**

Lux looked out of her window down at the surrounding area below her. _He's gonna come back, you can't lose hope._ She half smiled at the thought. Even though it'd only been three or four days she still only had a little bit of hope left that her love would return to her.

She jumped as a knock at the door pulled her away from her thoughts. She shook her head and walked to the door.

Ezreal heard the door start to open and rushed forward; holding Lux tightly in his arms the second he could.

"Ez!" She cried happily she wrapped her arms around his neck as she pulled him into a deep passionate kiss. Ez pulled her closer as the couple enjoyed their first moment together in days.

Ez pulled away and stared into her eyes. "Lux I missed you so much!"

Lux dug her head in his shoulder. "I missed you too! I love you."

"I love you too."

Lux kissed him again and shed a tear of happiness.

Ez pulled away from her.

"I don't want to ruin the moment but you need to come with me to Demacia."

She tilted her head. "Why is that?" 

"I'll explain later just come on!" He grabbed her hand and led her to the portal room.

Things once again seemed almost…

Perfect.

_**Damn that chapter was full of stuff! I hope you enjoyed now that the lovers are united once again! Please review and tell me what you thought!**_


	17. Chapter 17

_**Hey guys we're back with an all new chapter! I hope you guys really enjoy this fic because I work really hard on it and now it's close to ending. Please review and tell me what you think!**_

_**-xoxo Dravenmaster**_

Ezreal walked into the portal room with Lux's hand in his and stopped to face Ashe; who he'd left there so he could find Lux. Ez turned to Lux who was staring in awe at the queen in front of her.

"Greetings Ms. Crownguard. Please to meet you." Ashe greeted as Lux bowed to her.

"Nice to meet you as well your majesty. What brings you here?"

Ashe smiled at Ezreal in amusement. "You haven't told your girlfriend what you're up too?"

Ez scratched the back of his head. "I guess not, heh heh." Ez turned to Lux with a sudden serious face on. "Lux I was captured by the Noxians and while I was in captivity I heard them talking about an upcoming war… They planned to overthrow Demacia with their newfound allies so I took upon myself to go to Freljord and attempt an alliance."

"And now I must speak to the king." Ashe commented.

Lux took a minute to absorb everything she had just heard before responding. "I'm sure my brother will be happy to form an alliance with Freljord once you explain the situation."

Ez's jaw dropped in surprise. "Wait Garen is king now?"

Lux nodded. "It was announced recently."

"Then I must speak with the might of Demacia." Ashe said as she stepped toward the Demacian portal.

A guard stopped her and looked down at her questioningly.

"It's okay; she's with us!"

The guard nodded understandingly and stepped aside so they could all walk through.

As they stepped towards the portal Lux grabbed Ez's arm. "I really hate these things." She whimpered. "Can we go together? Like last time?"

Ez smiled at her softly. "Of course we can."

Ash turned to them and smirked. "I'll meet you love birds on the other side."

Ez nodded and watched as she faded through the portal. Then Ez and Lux shared a look and stepped toward the portal side by side. Ez felt Lux clutch harder onto his arm as they stepped into the portal and everything turned dark as his body began to feel like it was being torn apart and put back together. Not that there was pain, but it was still stressful.

**Demacia. **

The couple landed on their feet in the castle portal room; being greeted by Ashe. "Shall we go see your brother then?" Ashe questioned.

Lux nodded and led the way to the throne room with Ez at her side and Ashe behind her. Ez and Lux had stayed _very_ close to each other since they'd found each other again and wanted nothing more than to have some "alone time" but they couldn't until after they attended this meeting.

They squeezed each other's hands before they entered the throne room slowly to see Garen sitting on the throne. "Greetings Lux!" He greeted his sister loudly before noticing Ez next to her. "I see you found Ezreal."

Lux nodded. "And there is someone here who wishes to speak with you." She informed him.

Ashe stepped forward from behind him and bowed to the king in front of her. "Greetings might of Demacia. Your explorer here recently found out about Noxian plans against Demacia and sought out me as an ally."

Garen gave Ez a surprised look. "Really now?"

"Yes I was captured by Noxus and before I escaped I heard the guards talking about new allies and a plan to defeat us. So I thought we should get some allies of our own" Ezreal explained.

Garen studied him for a moment. "I… understand your 'decision' Ezreal." He turned to Ashe. "We shall discuss this in private. Ezreal do you know who their allies are exactly?"

Ez looked up at him. "We're aware of Zaun but I believe they're also with the people of the void and other city-states spread across Runeterra."

Garen nodded. "Alright now leave us. I understand you two haven't seen each other in a while so go enjoy yourselves as we discuss an alliance."

Lux and Ez nodded before exiting the throne room excitedly.

**Noxus.**

Swain stared coldly at the people in front of him. They had failed him and now their plans were in jeopardy because of it.

"You three each have a new task. If you fail me your punishments will be severe." Swain stated as he continued his hard stare. "Draven you still have the task of getting us allies, Leblanc I want you to prepare our best soldiers, and you eye of the void know what you need to do."

"Indeed I do Swain." The Void creature said as he disappeared into the shadows.

"And what about you two?"

"Yes sir, I'll be right on it!" Draven obeyed.

"I'll get our soldiers in prime condition sir." Leblanc promised.

Swain nodded slowly. "Good, good now leave my office and get to work." He glanced quickly at Draven's new eye-patch. "And get the explorer back for that wound."

**Demacia. **

Ezreal woke up warm and relaxed. He hadn't felt that way in days and it felt nice to have Lux's warm body pressed against his once again. As he stretched Lux began to wake up herself and smiled tiredly at Ez.

"Morning goggles." She leaned in and kissed him quickly and softly before getting up to get dressed.

"You're certainly in a good mood after last night." Ez teased.

She turned to him as she put on her bra. "Why wouldn't I? It was pretty fun." She grinned mischievously at him. "We should do that as often as possible."

Ez got up as well. "No arguments here." He walked up from behind her and hugged her. "I wonder how the meeting went." He whispered into her hair as he took in her scent. He had missed her so much and it felt so good to have her back with him. He never wanted to be that far apart from her again.

"I hope it went well."

Ez began to place kisses up and down her neck and shoulder. "So do I." He mumbled against her soft pale skin. Ez began to tug at Lux's newly placed bra. "You know we have some time before we have to meet with Garen and Ashe."

Lux turned to face him. "Oh really?" She grinned and she kissed him passionately. "Let's make the most of it shall we?" she whispered seductively against his lips.

Ez quickly unhooked her bra so she just had on her panties and Ez just had on his boxers. He reached behind her and cupped her ass; pulling her closer to him.

Lux giggled as she wrapped pushed him onto the bed and crawled over him, grinding her hips into his; rubbing against his boxers.

_**In case you couldn't tell it's a lemon. This is my way of making up for the amount of time this took. Have fun! (if you want to skip the lemon then just go to the next bold heading)**_

Ez slightly groaned as she rubbed against him and he ran his hands towards her chest. He squeezed her breasts; causing her to squeak in pleasure. She lowered herself onto him and pulled him into a deep kiss as she began to slowly take off his boxers.

They continued making out before Ez removed her panties and they were both completely naked. Ez began to suck on Lux's breasts as she slowly stroked his member. She then pushed him down and started to rub against his cock to tease him.

He groaned and Lux stopped after a few moments. She was being teased by this as well as him.

She lowered her entrance all the way down his cock and they both groaned in pleasure. After a moment she began rocking her hips back and forth; trying to figure out a steady pace.

She began to rock back and forth harder and faster as Ez bucked up his hips to push even deeper inside her. Lux moaned loudly repeatedly as they continued this process.

Ez grabbed onto her hip and flipped her so he was on top of her and began to thrust quickly. Lux, taken by surprise, began to moan even louder as the pleasure overwhelmed her in waves of passion. Ez began to groan too and they both felt a familiar pressure building up and knew they didn't have much time. He began thrusting much harder and faster and Lux began pushing her hips into his thrusts.

"Oh my god yes!" Lux moaned as she reached her climax. Her walls tightened around Ez's member but he held strong and kept thrusting hard and fast; making Lux's orgasm last even longer as she moaned as loud as possible from the pleasure she was feeling.

They both moaned one last time as Ez shot his seed into her and they fell limp; breathing heavily from their experience.

Ez pulled out of her and fell down next to her. "Oh my god that was amazing." Lux breathed.

They turned to each other and smiled before passionately making out again.

**Throne room.**

After they had finished what they were doing Ez and Lux hurried to the throne room to meet with Garen and Ashe to hear their decision about the alliance.

As the couple entered the throne room Ashe was sitting with Garen; having a normal conversation. Maybe it worked out really well. Or maybe it didn't and they were being polite. Who knows?

Garen turned to them and smiled. "Ah Lux, Ez! You're here, good!"

Lux smiled back. "Did you two come to a decision then?"

Ashe nodded. "We have. But some of Freljord won't want to side with Demacia so I will have to return home to see who will be coming with me, as well as who shall not."

Garen nodded as well. "We are in perfect agreement about everything to do with our alliance."

Ez stepped forward. "Garen sir, I think me and Lux should try to find us more allies than just Freljord."

"And why is that?"

"Like I said they probably have a lot more alliances and we need to get even with Noxus if we're to win this upcoming war."

Garen stared at Ez for a moment and then at Lux. "…I guess you could try explorer but remember what will happen if you don't protect my sister."

Ez nodded. "Soon I'll have finally earned your complete trust with your sister."

Garen stared into Ez's eyes. "We shall see."

**Piltover.**

Lux and Ez began to approach the police station when Lux pulled Ez back hard and stared at him worryingly. "Ez…"

He smiled softly. "What is it?"

"I forgot to tell you that…"

"What Lux? You can tell me anything."

Tears began to fill her eyes. How do you even tell someone one of their closest friends has died?

"Ez its Cait…"

Ezreal's eyes widened. He half knew what was coming next.

"She's… Dead."

Ez suddenly got a headache and his chest hurt. He fell down on his knees. "No…" Tears began to fill his eyes as well. Cait has been his friend since he first stepped foot in Piltover. They had always been close and even dated for a short time once. But now she was… Gone. "How? Did she die? Who did it?"

"Disintegration…"

Ez froze. That voice didn't belong to Lux. That voice was deep, metallic, and menacing. _NO._

He felt something slam hard into him and he flew to the side. _Vel'Koz._

Ez got up quickly and faced his opponent. "So we meet again eh squidy?"

"Indeed we do explorer."

Lux ran to Ez's side and stood her ground.

"Two on one? That's just not fair now is it? I guess I'll have to even the odds." From behind him emerged Kha'Zix and Kog'Maw who both grinned at the sight of the couple. Ez turned around to run but found himself facing Cho'Gath, Malzahr, and Kassadin.

"Fuck me." He whispered under his breath. Ez pressed closer to him. Every void creature and void walker was right there surrounding them and they were helpless.

Vel'Koz chuckled in his metallic voice and got a little closer to Ez. "Did you really think you could run from us? You're just a mere human."

"And you're a freak, what's you point?" Ez retorted.

Vel smacked his tentacle into Ez; causing him to fly back where Cho'Gath caught him and threw him forward.

"Someone's a little moody today." He coughed as he got back to his feet weakly.

"Just kill him, will you?" Vel'Koz demanded. "I have better things to do right now." He then turned and floated off into the distance as the others closed in around Ez and Lux.

_Perfect…_

_**I hope you guys enjoyed! Please review and follow/favorite if you enjoyed and tell me what you thought! I apologize for taking so long with this chapter but I had some shit to do.**_

_**See you guys in the next chapter!**_


End file.
